Todoroki Izuku
by Fate Camiswhil
Summary: Endeavor has finally given up on Shouto after the latter debuted as an ice-only pro hero, so the flaming hero goes to his backup-backup plan and arranges marriage between his son and the very promising Number One candidate, pro hero Deku. "Izuku, you're going to be the next Number One Hero and you will make this family proud. Keep in mind, you're a Todoroki now."
1. The poor groom's bride is a groom

**AN:**

I'm sorry, I couldn't think of a better title! xD It works with my summary so I left it like that.

Happy White's Day! ;3

* * *

**"Todoroki Izuku"**

**Chapter 01: The poor groom's bride is a groom.**

Todoroki ran as fast as he could, he needs to get to the scene before that wild Noumu causes anymore damage. Of course he could've just easily used his ice and skate over rooftops, but he was conserving as much power as he could, he didn't know what kind of fight he'll have with the monster. Some of them are unbelievably weak, while some are freakishly strong. He didn't know either if he would get backup, so he had to be wise. Luckily, the monster appeared at the docks, there shouldn't be as much people there as the city. Still, he couldn't really risk casualties.

Ever since All Might's retirement the villains and those monsters have started running rampant. His father being the current Number One Hero didn't help any at all. And it's been three years. He grits his teeth, but sneers at the irony. It's no wonder no one calls that bastard the new Symbol of Peace, because he absolutely wasn't.

Todoroki finally has the port in view, and he frowns. There was smoke going up from three different areas, was it just damage or were there multiple of them? If it was the latter, he would probably be in trouble. He decides to find out, rounding the corner and preparing to attack.

Only to stop when he sees a Noumu twice his size unconscious on the ground. He blinks in confusion, taking in the surroundings. There were indeed three Noumus, but all of them are already down. The smoke were coming from damaged buildings, but it doesn't look like they're going to be a fire hazard. Still, he moves to use his ice and put them out.

"Are you backup?"

Todoroki hears a somewhat childish voice from behind him and turns to see a masked hero in a green bunny-like suit. He knows who it is, the guy was already very famous for someone who debuted just last year. It's undoubtedly pro hero Deku, Todoroki was sure. After all, he was sort of a fan. And he could deny that but then he'd be lying.

Who wouldn't be Deku's fan, though? The guy was cheerful and bright and stupid strong and crazy smart and makes fighting Noumus look like playing with toys. His laugh is infectious, and he genuinely looks like he enjoys helping people, like it wasn't a job. He gets a little shy and silly at times, especially on TV, but that puts people at ease and the kids love him. Really, it was no wonder he's been called their 'fresh beacon of hope'. All that and the fact that for some reason, Deku's reminiscent of All Might.

From what Todoroki could gather, Deku studied and trained in America. They're probably the same age since they graduated in the same year, but Deku debuted two months before him because of his bastard-of-a-father causing him problems with the agencies he wanted to join. Anyway, he figured that even if they debuted at the same time, Deku would still be a few steps ahead of him. The guy was aiming for the top after all, very much unlike him. He knows what that kind of ambition does to people, very well and at first-hand. It's just not for him. He didn't become a hero for something like that. Todoroki became a hero in order to save himself, and his mother hopefully, in the near future.

"Uhmm, excuse me, are you okay?" Deku snaps him out of his reverie. "I asked you a question?"

"Sorry, I was just- Yes, I'm supposed to be backup." Todoroki replies and tries not to feel stupid. He was definitely not star-struck, maybe, probably. Deku wasn't even that big of a hero yet.

"That's great! Can you call the Police, please? I still need to restrain them," Deku motioned to the iron bars he was holding and the three Noumus.

"All right, no problem." Todoroki immediately sends a message, he doesn't like making calls when he doesn't have to. Then he turns back to the green bunny hero and watches in great fascination, that he would later deny, as Deku bends two-inched iron bars and wraps them around the Noumus disturbingly effortless like those weren't two-inched iron bars.

Deku finishes and looks back at him. "We should probably wait here for the Police to make sure nothing bad happens."

Todoroki nods, unsure of what else to say.

Deku sits himself at the edge of the port, looking over the ocean. When he doesn't join him, Deku looks back and pats the space beside him. Todoroki obliges.

"I like your quirk, it's cool!" Deku starts with a pun.

Todoroki forces a smile and knows it looks like a grimace. "Thanks, I get that a lot."

Deku chuckles sheepishly and scratches his cheek. "Sorry, I'm awkward in person."

Todoroki shakes his head. "Same."

"I like your hair!" Deku was eager to please it seems.

"Thanks, I like your..." Todoroki tries to return the favor and fails, motioning to the V-shaped antennas on top of Deku's head. "Ears?"

"They're not ears, I'm not a bunny. They're actually-" Deku abruptly cuts himself off and struggles to finish. He doesn't even pretend to act feeling ashamed when he changes the subject. "Why do you use your real name as your hero name? Sorry, do you mind?"

"Not at all," Todoroki lets it go, shaking his head. "It's because everyone knows me as 'Endeavor's son', I have a name."

"Ohh... I see," Deku looks over to the sea, and start swinging his legs. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Todoroki replies and the conversation dies.

When the Police arrive, Deku waves at him with a peace sign and leaves immediately.

Todoroki was kinda hoping the green bunny hero would take his mask off and show him what he really looks like, but no such thing happened. And although he feels a tinge of disappointment, it was expected since this was only the first time they met.

* * *

Todoroki arrives home to find his sister cooking dinner, she looks nervously at him.

"Father's here," Fuyumi whispers.

Todoroki nods in appreciation, before going up to his room and change clothes. Hopefully, he can pretend he hasn't come back yet, long enough for his father to finish dinner and retire for the night. Todoroki decides to write unfinished reports.

It's half-past nine when he finishes the papers and decides to come down for dinner. Unfortunately, Endeavor has been waiting for him, still seated at the head of the table, arms crossed. Todoroki tries his best to ignore him, acting like he isn't seeing anyone. He walks towards the counter to collect his food left on a tray.

"Shouto," Endeavor's voice reverberates in the small kitchen. "You're going to get married."

Todoroki turns his head slowly, eyes widening. "What."

"The ceremony will take place in three days, at a small chapel with only a few of our closest relatives and family friends as guests." Endeavor scrolls through his phone, looking through what seems to be the details. "Get a suit and take a leave."

"How about no?" Todoroki says flatly, trying not to sound like he was gritting his teeth, his clenched fists were shaking though.

Endeavor stands and looks back at him dismissively. "I will bring your mother back home for this."

Then the flaming hero walks out, end of discussion. Todoroki didn't even have time for a violent reaction, his brain stopped working after what he heard. Suddenly, Fuyumi was there, she has obviously been hiding in the next room.

"Shouto?" She holds him by the shoulder. "Are you okay? I'm sorry."

"I'm fine, it's okay." Todoroki breaks himself out of a trance, he couldn't process this right now. "He said he'll release Mom from the hospital..."

"I know, I heard." Fuyumi takes a step back. "Are you gonna do it?"

Todoroki stares blankly at her for a long while, before slowly nodding. "I want her out of there."

Fuyumi covers her mouth, eyes starting to get watery. She nods quietly.

Todoroki wasn't even sure if his mother wants to see him again, or come back to that horrible place they don't want to call home. But he knows from the deepest depths of his heart that he wants to see her again. Of course, he's also scared, that's why he hasn't gone to visit her for over thirteen years. But he's tried, definitely, many times. He just wasn't ever able to. But now, his father was going to take it upon himself. For whatever reason, Todoroki didn't care. And although he wishes he could put on more of a fight, right now nothing else matters. He would do it, he would get married.

* * *

Todoroki gives himself one last look in the mirror, he was wearing a white suit. He's really going to get married, he couldn't believe it. He looks back at his best man, his older brother Natsuo, who came back just for this occasion.

Natsuo gives him a thumbs up, "looking good."

Todoroki nods quietly and tries not to grimace, he didn't know what to say to him. They've never been close, his father made sure of that. The only reason he could speak with Fuyumi, was because she was the one who raised him when Endeavor sent his mom away. Really, he just wants to get this over with. They've spent the whole day in awkward silence, and he thinks that's enough. He just really wants to go home.

There's a knock on the door and it opens to reveal Fuyumi. "Mom's here."

The brothers turn to her and Todoroki nods to let them in.

Fuyumi opens the door wider and escorts their mother in. Finally, he's seeing her again. She looks just as how he remembered her, white hair and very kind gray eyes. But she was older now, much older, time really did fly. She also looked frail, too soft, thin and fragile. Todoroki's throat hurts. He wants to cry.

"Congratulations, Shouto." Rei tries to smile as bright as she could, offering him flowers. "Thanks for inviting me."

Todoroki's lips tremble, he couldn't say anything. He was just glad she doesn't seem to hate him. He hugs her, as tight as he could and for as long as he could. He was taller than her now, but she still smells the same, he almost forgot about that. He could probably crush her in that hug, he missed her so much.

There's so many things he wants to say, but he can't remember anything right now, it even feels like he's lost his voice. But that's okay, he can tell her everything later, when they're making up for lost time. They were back together again, and he would never let that bastard send her away again.

Fuyumi and Natsuo cautiously joins the hug, and then they're a family again. Todoroki thinks he might actually be happy right now.

Suddenly they hear a commotion coming from outside. The door bursts open and Endeavor strides in dragging a green-haired man in a black suit.

"Let go already! You're hurting me! I already said I'd do it, didn't I?" The much smaller man was trying to pry Endeavor's hand off his arm to no avail.

Endeavor responds by unceremoniously throwing him forward towards Shouto. Thankfully, he doesn't fall. But he doesn't look at them, he just busies himself rubbing the arm Endeavor previously held in a tight grip. He looks like he's about to cry.

"You're going to marry my son now!" Endeavors voice bellows, and he turns to the staff behind him who followed them. "Get the Judge!"

All of this didn't make sense and Todoroki didn't know what to think. He didn't even know if he cares enough to understand. But certainly, it would have helped if he received a memo at the very least. After all, Todoroki was not informed he'd be marrying another man.

* * *

Todoroki was already standing in front of the altar when he belatedly realizes, he doesn't even know the name of the man he's marrying. He sneaks a peek. His groom is fairly effeminate, seemingly younger than him, and has a lot of freckles splattered on the tips of his cheeks. He has curly evergreen hair delicately framing his soft baby face with the most striking emerald doe-like eyes. He was beautiful and cute at the same time. He would admit he finds him attractive. He looks away.

Still, he couldn't figure out why his father would force them to marry, considering the fact that he was dragging the poor man around earlier. It's obvious his groom is unwilling, just like him. But why? There's a lot about this arrangement he still doesn't know. How would this even work? And what would his father get out of it? He had been too preoccupied with his mother's homecoming he neglected to think about what will happen to him now and afterwards.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Todoroki Shouto and Midoriya Izuku in marriage." The Officiant starts.

_Ahh, so that's his name._ Todoroki thought to himself in some sort of ire, this whole thing was just ridiculous really.

"Something's wrong, there's nobody at the other groom's side," Natsuo was trying to whisper but Todoroki still heard him because he was on his side. "Where's his family?"

Todoroki glances around, it was true. It was only his side of the family that was there. And for some weird reason Endeavor is sitting on his groom's side, probably just so he was separated from his mother and siblings, but that works to their favor.

"Through their time together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured. And now they have decided to live the rest of their lives together as husband and husband." The Officiant continues.

Todoroki almost wants to laugh, they literally met just a few minutes ago. There was no time spent, or love and understanding. To say they didn't know each other, was an understatement.

"True marriage is more than simply joining two persons together through the bonds of matrimony. It is also the union of two hearts and the blending of two families. It lives on in the love you give each other and never grows old. But also thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is, and should be, an expression of love. May you always talk things over, confide in each other, laugh and enjoy life together, and also share those moments of quiet and peace when each day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home full of warmth and understanding." [1]

Todoroki has not been to many marriages at his age, so he didn't realize a wedding could be so cringey. He honestly wishes to get this over with soon, the whole thing is starting to annoy him. None of what the man is saying means anything to him.

"Oh, my God... he's crying," he hears Natsuo try to whisper again and fails.

Todoroki isn't the one crying though, so that must mean... He looks to his groom and sure enough, Midoriya is teary-eyed and sniffling. Todoroki isn't sure how to feel about this.

Suddenly, the green-haired guy is turning to him and taking his hands. Midoriya looks at him, and Todoroki couldn't look away.

"I, Midoriya Izuku, take you, Todoroki Shouto, as my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, now and forevermore, until death do us part."

Shit. Todoroki did not have a vow.

"I pledge to stand by you, always and no matter what, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will continue to become, and falling in love a little more each day. I will take care of you, and fight for you through whatever life may bring us."

Todoroki knew the first one was generic, but this second part hit closer to home than he expected. He figures Midoriya probably wants to make this work, whatever the hell this whole thing was. He nods, tightening his hold. "Uhmm, same."

If Todoroki was listening carefully, he would've heard Fuyumi slapping her forehead. But then, Midoriya laughs and he doesn't notice anything else.

Two golden wedding bands then get presented to them, Midoriya takes one and slips it on his ring finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Todoroki immediately follows the gesture, and repeats the words. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"And now by the power invested in me by the City of Musutafu, I hereby pronounce you, husband and husband." The Officiant bellows joyfully. "You may now kiss your husband."

Todoroki sucks in a breath, none of his many years of training and fighting villains could have prepared him for this moment. He looks over to his now husband and he is as red as a fully ripe strawberry, his freckles and green hair not helping.

Midoriya puffs his cheeks and looks at him with shy but determined eyes. For some reason, that puts Todoroki at ease. He smiles and releases a breath, shrugging good-naturedly.

Then, they kiss.

* * *

After signing the marriage contract and the registry, as well as any other related papers, they were all forced to ride Endeavor's limousine. Todoroki sat beside Midoriya at the very back, Todoroki's mother and siblings sitting in front of him, while Endeavor placed himself in front of Midoriya. Needless to say, it was a very awkward ride. No one dared to say a word.

Until Midoriya's phone goes off. "Ah, sorry." He quickly fishes it out and reads the caller ID, he gasps.

"Answer it," Endeavor commands, as if he has the right to.

Midoriya glares, and the rest of the limo's occupants were pleasantly surprised. "You're enjoying this too much."

Endeavor smirks.

"Hello, All Might," Midoriya answers the call, eyes not leaving Endeavor. "Sorry I wasn't able to reply to your messages earlier, I was... preoccupied."

Endeavor scoffs and breaks eye contact.

"I'm fine, I'm with Endeavor. He's being the usual ass that he is, he's really good at that." Midoriya continues, blatantly avoiding eye contact with everyone else. "What? What do you mean?" He immediately puts the phone down and covers its microphone. Glaring at Endeavor again, he whispers a shout. "You told All Might?! You are so petty!"

"I didn't tell him, I just sent him an invitation." Endeavor leans back, resting his head on the backrest. "I was expecting him to attend. Honestly, I am a little disappointed."

"He can't come, he's overseas!" Midoriya whispers through gritted teeth.

"Well, I didn't know that." Endeavor dismisses him.

"Who would tell you?!" Midoriya looks about to burst. He goes back to the phone. "I'm really sorry, All Might! I promise I'll explain everything later! Please don't tell mom!"

Midoriya sighs after presumably hearing All Might's reply. "Thank you, and- Yes, of course. Don't worry, I'm fine. I'll deal with Endeavor. You just enjoy yourself out there, and I'll see you when you get back. Love you, bye!" The call ends and he puts his phone away, resuming his death glare. "I will murder you in your sleep."

"Now, now, that is not how a hero should act," Endeavor mock chastises him.

"I do wonder which one of us is really not acting like a hero though," Midoriya takes on a cold tone.

Endeavor narrows his eyes on him. "Watch your mouth, boy. Remember, you are my son now."

The vehicle suddenly stops, and Endeavor exits just like that, slamming the door on Midoriya's side.

And Midoriya couldn't take it anymore, so he cries.

* * *

Todoroki has learned a few things about his new husband in that short ride. He is relatively close to All Might, he is a hero just like him, and he is a crybaby. Midoriya has been inconsolable since Endeavor took his leave.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the green-haired boy sobs, fruitlessly wiping away tears that don't ever seem to stop. They were in Todoroki's room, making sure they were as far away from Endeavor as possible. "I don't hate him that much, he's just infuriating sometimes."

"Don't worry about it, we hate him." Natsuo offers a grin, not missing a beat.

Midoriya seems confused, but Natsuo waves off the questioning eyes.

"Anyway, from now on, you're family now so you can tell us anything, okay? And whatever you need, just ask," Fuyumi beams.

"Thank you," Midoriya lowers his head, blushing a little.

"Don't mention it," Fuyumi chuckles good-naturedly.

"In any case, do you know why he wants you to marry into the family?" Natsuo asks, crossing his arms.

"I honestly don't know, he just came up to me one day and started demanding things," Midoriya rubs his eyes dry, finally calming down.

"Couldn't you have refused?" Fuyumi tries to peek on his face, and the green-haired boy kept his head down, not meeting her gaze but shakes his head.

"Was he threatening you?" The question comes from Todoroki, finally breaking his silence. His tone is cold and speaks volumes.

Midoriya doesn't answer, and that was answer enough.

"Don't worry, you don't have to tell us." Fuyumi assured. "But we'll be here for you no matter what."

"Thank you so much, really," Midoriya bows.

"None of that," Fuyumi waves him off. "You don't have to be so formal with us, we're family now."

"That's right, Izu-kun." Rei approaches him for the first time, smiling softly. "Can I call you that?"

"Yes, of course!" Midoriya jolts in attention. "Feel free to call me anything!"

"All right, then, you can call me whatever you like as well." Rei takes hold of his hand, and immediately notices some scars, she doesn't comment on it. "Listen, Izu-kun. We don't know each other and I am not aware of your circumstances, but I feel the need to advise you. Right now, the most important thing is that you have to tell your mother first, about everything that's happening. Having your son get married is a pretty big deal."

"Ah! Of course! I was just-!" Midoriya cuts himself off when he realized he interrupted her.

But Rei only smiles, and nods to him in kind understanding. "It's okay, you are my son now too."

"I will tell my mom as soon as I can, I promise!" Midoriya hunches his shoulders for a second, gathering enough courage to call out to her. "Thank you so much, Maman."

"Awww~!" Fuyumi swoons and they all laugh together, with Todoroki just a little bit exasperated.

* * *

Todoroki lets Midoriya take a bath first, while he took out and prepared another futon, belatedly realizing yet again the implications of their wedding. From now on, they have to share his room and actually be together. The vows they took at the altar were irreversible, unless they were planning to get a divorce, but he doubts his father would allow it. And it's not like he has any reason to reject Midoriya after agreeing with this arrangement, after all, Midoriya was such a good guy. He could tell. Midoriya has not done anything that would give Todoroki a bad impression thus far. He was too meek and timid, and the aggression he showed against Endeavor was appealing. Todoroki thinks this might not be so bad.

Midoriya steps out of the bathroom wearing clothes he borrowed from Todoroki, and suddenly they were both very aware of each other, and the fact they were husbands now.

"Uhmm, I'm so sorry about this. I don't want to be awkward with you," Midoriya says but did not dare meet his eyes.

Todoroki nods, looking away. "It's fine, we were both unprepared." He says pertaining to Midoriya's lack of things.

"Thank you, uhmm, Shou-kun." If they weren't blushing earlier, they were certainly both blushing now. "Is it okay if I called you that? I don't want to call you by your hero name."

"It's fine, we're husbands now," Todoroki heaves a deep breath, before looking back and offering a hand. "And you don't have to be so wary of me, Izu. I won't do anything without your permission."

If it was possible for Midoriya to turn even redder, he did. Still, he takes the hand. "So, what now?"

"We should probably get to know each other first," Todoroki suggests unsure of whatever has to follow after that.

Midoriya nods. "Okay."

"For now, just rest." Todoroki releases his hold and heads to the bathroom for his turn. "We can talk more about this whole thing later, or tomorrow, whenever really."

"All right," Midoriya watches his back. "Thanks again, Shou-kun."

"Don't mention it," Todoroki doesn't look back and closes the door behind him.

He sighs, there was absolutely no reason to be tense, but here he is. They don't love each other, but they're married. They don't even know each other, but from now on they will live together. And none of this was supposed to be a big deal, but now it probably is. Really, he should've thought more about this. It's just that before, he didn't know there was anything to think about. Though he had previously found certain people's looks pleasing, he was never attracted to anyone. And not to say he closed all possibilities with other men, he just didn't think there was any.

But now he was married, with another man, for the unforeseeable future. Really, he just didn't want anything bad to happen. Midoriya seems like a very upstanding guy, and he looked pretty sincere uttering those vows. Todoroki wants to give him the benefit of the doubt, there was no way the other had ulterior motives anyway. The green-haired guy was just as much of a victim as he was. And besides, it wasn't like he was any better. He didn't even have a vow, how embarrassing. He couldn't forget. But honestly, all of this was just on that bastard-of-a-father of his. Then again, even if he blames him, and rightfully so, there's nothing to do about it. They're already married.

When Todoroki steps out of the bath, Midoriya is already fast asleep.

* * *

**To be Continued.**

I'm sorry if it feels rushed! I wanted to publish on White's Day! xD

— Lynx  
20190314

Please follow me on Twitter at fate_camiswhil


	2. Hell-bent on heartbreak

**AN:**

Sorry, it turned a little angsty for some reason, wth. xD

* * *

**"Todoroki Izuku"**

**Chapter 02: Hell-bent on heartbreak.**

The next morning, Todoroki wakes up to an empty room. Midoriya had obviously woken up before him and must've gone somewhere, if his absence was anything to go by. He fixes himself and folds his futon, brushing his teeth before making his way downstairs.

"Morning!" Natsuo grins at him as he was setting up the table, his mother and sister were cooking.

"Good morning!" Fuyumi calls out too.

"Good morning, Shouto. Have a seat," Rei, his mother, beckons him to the table.

"Good morning," Todoroki feels weird, they're like a normal family now. He sits down, smiling to himself. "Where's Izu?"

The three other occupants in the room suddenly freeze up, Natsuo was the one who breaks out first. "He kinda... went with the old bastard."

Todoroki's smile falls. "What do you mean? Where to?"

"On a morning run or something? I don't really know, but the bastard didn't look like he was going to work." Natsuo rubs the back of his neck.

"Don't worry, Shouto," Fuyumi serves them a plate of eggs and bacon. "If Dad was so hell-bent on forcing you two to marry, I doubt he'll do anything bad to him."

Todoroki doesn't answer, he just stares at his plate.

"So..." Natsuo nudges his feet from under the table. "How was it?"

Todoroki gives him a blank stare. "How was what?"

"Oh, you know," Natsuo wiggles his eyebrows.

"Natsu!" Fuyumi elbows the older brother. "Shouto, you don't have to tell us anything. It's a matter of your privacy."

Todoroki should really keep a list of implications people could be expecting of them, at least in his head so he could be ready for anything. "Nii-san, I met him just yesterday."

Natsuo shrugs, "well, he's cute."

Todoroki sighs and tries not to feel embarrassed. He did not want to have this conversation with his brother, of all people, and absolutely not in front of their mother.

"But he has a point, Shouto." Rei speaks takes Natsuo's side surprisingly. "You're husbands now, you should be planning to go on a honeymoon or a trip at least? You need a chance to get to know each other, just the two of you."

Todoroki grumbles under his breath, not saying anything. Because first and foremost, they were both male. Also, they didn't know each other. And finally, they don't love each other. He was sure neither of them were interested in each other. And while it was true they might have the need to get to know each other, he really did not want to leave his mother here. She just got back and even if his siblings were here, he didn't want to risk anything.

Then again, as his mother had kindly reminded him, they are husbands now in every meaning of the word.

Suddenly, they hear the door open and the two remaining members of the family announce their presence.

"Don't you have a job to get to? Stop being lazy," Endeavor bellows, foot stomping on the floorboards.

"You were literally the one who told me to take a leave!" Midoriya shouts back.

"Whatever, make yourself useful somehow," Endeavor passes by the kitchen's entrance but doesn't look over its occupants. "I'm going to work."

"Then go already!" Midoriya walks after him and stops in front of the kitchen. "Work your ass off so you can die soon and leave us all in peace!" He pants and jolts when he notices the rest of the Todoroki family at the dinner table. He scratches his cheek, blushing a little. "Ehehe... good morning."

"Good morning, Izu-kun," Rei motions to the seat beside Shouto.

Midoriya obliges.

"Where have you been?" Todoroki asks as soon as he was seated.

"Oh, uhmm... training," Midoriya helps himself with some eggs.

"Training?" Todoroki parrots.

"Yeah," Midoriya sighs, "with that bastard-of-a-father of yours, it's a real pleasure." [1]

Natsuo breaks out in snickers.

"Why?" Todoroki sounds as incredulous as he looks.

"He dragged me out of bed, Shou. I didn't want to go," Midoriya shovels food down his throat. They notice he's a big eater, and for someone so small it was unexpected.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you?" Todoroki knew what training with Endeavor was like, he would not wish it for anyone.

"I'm fine? We just had normal training. You know, sparring and things like that." Midoriya continues to eat, completely unaware of his husband's worries.

Todoroki stared, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His husband was actually saying he had "normal" training with that old bastard?

The green-haired guy finishes eating and finally allows himself to look back at his husband, who was still staring at him. "Shoucchan, I'm strong you know. You don't have to worry about me. I have never lost a single fight against that bastard ever." Midoriya grins cheekily.

Todoroki's eyes widen, not just because of his husband's proclamation, but also because that was the first time the other had smiled at him like that. His shoulders fell slack. Rei, Fuyumi and Natsuo all look as stunned as he did. Midoriya sips his tea, giving them enough time to get over their shock. They don't.

"You know, Shoucchan. I've been wondering about this since we got married, but..." Midoriya puts down his cup, and faces his husband again. "You don't know who I am, do you? I mean, my hero persona?"

Todoroki finally blinks out of the trance and he glances down before shaking his head, blushing over his husband's blinding smile or his shameful ignorance he doesn't know.

"You're kidding, right?" Midoriya tries again.

"No," Todoroki mumbles. He doesn't know why but he feels a bit of a dread.

"You actually married a person you don't know?" It was Midoriya's turn to be incredulous. "Are you insane? What if I was a dirty old man?"

Todoroki shrugs lamely, and for some reason that infuriates Midoriya. "What, so you didn't care?"

"I had an agreement with the old bastard," his bi-haired husband answers as if that solves the problem, and for Midoriya it kinda did.

"I see." Midoriya looks down on his empty plate. "Of course, I mean, that makes sense... So, there was a catch after all."

"Sorry?" Todoroki doesn't know what he was apologizing for, but he feels if he didn't he would feel bad.

"Don't apologize! It's not your fault, and you don't even mean it!" Midoriya suddenly snaps, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. "Sorry, I'm just being stupid. When your father told me you agreed, I thought it was because you knew who I was. Oh my God, I'm such an idiot. I should've known."

Todoroki frowns. "I don't understand why you're so upset."

Midoriya sucks in a breath, pressing his lips in a tight line but that didn't help keep himself from talking back. "Because I actually like you! I'm your fan! Who wouldn't be happy to marry Pro Hero Shouto?!"

Todoroki felt his breathing stop. He doesn't know if he should feel flattered or if he should feel weird.

"You know, you were supposed to be the only good thing about all the bad things happening to me right now," Midoriya smiles a grimace, wiping away tears. "But I guess this is why you didn't have a vow, you couldn't be bothered, not even to ask your father who I was? Where did you even learn my name, at the altar?"

"I'm really sorry," Todoroki tries to apologize properly this time, for not knowing or for not having a vow both.

"I see... Okay, that's fine," Midoriya nods standing up from his seat, turning his back against him. "But I'm not going to tell you who I am. Figure it out yourself, if you care enough to find out."

Suddenly, Endeavor is standing at the doorframe, wearing his hero suit. "Izuku, are you coming?"

"Yes, sorry, just let me take a shower," Midoriya walks out fast.

"Hurry up then, I'll wait in the car." Endeavor then turns to the occupants of the kitchen, narrowing his eyes particularly at Todoroki but not saying anything and taking his leave.

Before the silence could set in, Natsuo decides to break it. "But wait, didn't Izuku say he was on leave earlier?"

* * *

Midoriya doesn't come home for two days. And Todoroki's leave is running out, he's hoping to see his husband again at least a day before he has to go back to his busy schedule. He really wants to be able to talk to him and sort things out, they were still husbands after all. He sighs, turning off the tv. He was watching evening news about Pro Hero Deku's most recent mission, but he decides he shouldn't be distracting himself like this right now.

Todoroki gets up from the sofa and walks to the hallway towards the stairs, thinking of going up to his room to call it a night instead. Suddenly, their front door is opening and he turns back just in time to see Midoriya making his way inside. His right arm is covered in bandages, his other arm was carrying a duffel bag.

"What happened to you? Where have you been?" Todoroki doesn't think twice about approaching his husband.

Midoriya looks up to him and quickly looks away, shrugging. "Hero work and stuff, I was at the hospital."

"For two days you were at the hospital and you didn't bother telling me?" Todoroki didn't understand why he was upset, but he was and he couldn't help raising his voice.

"Well, I didn't have your cellphone number! And you could've asked your father about me, couldn't you?!" Midoriya was more than glad to meet him halfway.

"And you couldn't have asked your father-in-law for my cellphone number?" Todoroki manages to turn the tables back, but he immediately regrets it when his husband starts looking like he's going to cry. "Look, I know you're still mad at me and I'm really sorry about that, but I'm still your husband." He sighs, before continuing. "It's not ideal, but I do want to be a good husband to you at the very least."

"I'm sorry," Midoriya looks everywhere but him. "I told you I'm more mad at myself than you, so don't concern yourself with me. I'm fine."

"Weren't you listening to what I just said?" Todoroki tried peeking at his expression. "I said I want to be a good husband to you."

"You don't have to be, it's fine." Midoriya defiantly avoids eye contact. "Maybe we could get divorced later on."

"Father won't let that happen." Todoroki crosses hid arms.

"He will after the next hero rankings." The green-haired boy looks down at his shoes sadly.

"What? Why?" Todoroki unwraps his arms.

"Doesn't matter," Midoriya shakes his head. "Anyway, it's obvious you've also thought of it already."

"I've thought of it the day we got married." Todoroki admits.

"Then, that's fine, isn't it?" Midoriya scuffs his shoes, itching to take them off.

"We can decide on that later on, but for now we're still husbands." Todoroki bends down to untie Midoriya's shoelaces.

"It's fine! Don't! I can do it by myself!" Midoriya tries to protest but freezes when his husband suddenly shoots up to kiss him. When the bi-haired man pulls away, he tries to glare at him but his blush fails him.

"Well, that shut you up." Todoroki actually had the guts to smirk at him. And damn, that was hot.

"You don't get to do that just because I told you I liked you." Midoriya tries to calm himself and summon anger, but he's too flustered.

"It's fine isn't it?" Todoroki shrugs. "It's not our first and we're husbands."

"I know already, stop saying that!" Midoriya snaps at him just like last time, then pushes him out of the way as the smaller man moves to go up to their shared room. "I didn't know pro hero Shouto could be such a jerk."

Todoroki sighs but still follows after his husband, until they pass the kitchen where his mother was.

Rei stands from where she sits and looks worriedly between the two of them, having obviously heard the whole argument. "Izu-kun, I'm sorry. Please work this out?"

As if a switch has been flipped, Midoriya turns amicable and starts laughing sheepishly. He drops his bag and walks over his mother-in-law, taking hold of her hands. "Maman, don't worry about us. We were just letting off steam, it's not like we actually mean each other harm. We're both pro heroes, you can just trust us."

Rei visibly relaxes, nodding with a wary smile. "I see, all right then. Of course, I understand. Just please don't talk about getting divorced? I know this is hard for the both of you, but I strongly feel that if you two just get to know each other then you'll be happy together."

Midoriya releases a breath, nodding back and smiling helplessly. "We'll do our best."

Rei hugs him then, and Midoriya feels that maybe Todoroki and him will be fine after all.

* * *

Todoroki carries Midoriya's bag up to their room, his husband following after him quiet the whole way. They enter the room and he drops the bag, turning to the other. Midoriya closes the door, and leans back on it.

"Your mom's really nice," Midoriya slowly looks up at him, and they make eye contact for the first time since the green-haired guy left two days ago.

"Yeah... she is," Todoroki is the one who looks away this time, rubbing the back of his neck. He knows he could be upfront with his husband despite them not knowing each other well, still there was something intense in Midoriya's eyes. Like he could see right through him, and it makes him feel unguarded.

Suddenly, Midoriya was walking up to him. And without a warning, he grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him in for a kiss. Both of their eyes were open. His husband was obviously challenging him.

Todoroki pulls away. "Don't turn this into a game."

Midoriya rolls his eyes, "you started it." Then he bents down and opens his bag to dig into some clothes.

Todoroki sighs, sitting down a little ways from the other. He tries not to watch him, but fails.

"I only brought a few changes of clothes," Midoriya mentions absentmindedly. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"Uhmm, forever?" Todoroki slow blinks, "you should move in. We're husbands now."

Midoriya sighs, "you don't have to keep reminding me."

"I don't know, you seem to need it more than I do." Todoroki leans on his arms behind him. He's starting to feel a bit sleepy, maybe he should prepare the futons.

"Are you sure? That you're okay with this?" Midoriya frowns.

"You said we'll do our best," Todoroki nods to him. "We will."

"All right, if you say so." Midoriya huffs and decides to leave it at that.

Todoroki continues to stare. "You know, I didn't know I was going to marry another man either."

Midoriya freezes up and slowly turns to him, but he doesn't say anything until a few moments pass. "Should I stay in the guest room then?"

"What? No," Todoroki frowns and looks away. "I told you that because I'm okay with it."

"I'm not sure what that means," Midoriya shakes his head.

"I'm saying, I'm okay with you..." Todoroki trails off but continues because of his husband's staring, he looks down. "To have you as my husband... in every meaning of the word."

Midoriya throws his head back laughing.

"What's so funny?" Todoroki tries to glare but fails, the image of his husband's mirth was quite appealing.

"You! You looked so funny, you should've seen your face!" Midoriya wipes a tear, "you look so scared I'm gonna jump you in your sleep!"

"I wouldn't know, you're a fan after all." Todoroki crosses his arms.

"Don't flatter yourself." Midoriya finally catches his breath, and give his husband a look. "I'm a fan of all heroes, except your father, and you're not particularly my favorite or anything either."

"Who's your favorite then?" Todoroki was pleased his father was an exception. He's also hoping deep down his husband was only lying about his favorite and it was actually him.

Midoriya absolutely beams. "All Might of course!"

"Really? His my favorite too," Todoroki admits, forgetting his earlier thought. This was just as good.

"He's everyone's favorite," Midoriya rolls his eyes, feeling exasperated. "Even though, it's been three years. He's still the best."

"Yeah..." Todoroki agrees, and hopes they continue talking like this but he doesn't know what to say anymore. He didn't want to pry about his husband's relationship with the former Number One Hero. He gets up to finally prepare the futon, wanting to lie down.

Midoriya stays quiet after that, absentmindedly staring at his hands. Todoroki figures he must miss the hero as a hero, and he really didn't want to pry but he also really wants the conversation to go on. "How is he doing, by the way? He called you on our wedding day, didn't he?"

Midoriya jolts. "Ah! Yeah... he's doing well, travelling the world and all that."

Todoroki crawls in his futon and spreads the sheets, patting the futon beside his.

Midoriya smiles and walks towards him.

"Turn off the lights," Todoroki points to the switch by the door.

"Are we sleeping already?" Midoriya asks but follows.

"I want to, do you?" Todoroki lifts and offers a hand.

Midoriya sighs exasperated, he hasn't taken a bath yet. "I guess it's okay," he accepts the hand and crawls under the sheets, lying down facing his husband.

"Goodnight, Izu."

"Goodnight, Shoucchan."

* * *

Todoroki wakes up to the sight of Midoriya sleeping on his stomach. His husband looks peaceful, younger, and so very small. He yawns and sits up, studying the sleeping form beside him. The green-haired man is so petite, but his muscles are well-toned. He kinda wonders what kind of hero the other was, since his father was so invested in him. He has to be a good one, no doubt, but how does he exactly save people when he's so small?

Todoroki's hand moves before he could think about it, lifting one side of Midoriya's blanket.

"What do you think you're doing, pervert?" Midoriya suddenly speaks, opening one eye to stare him down.

Todoroki jolts, throwing the blanket over his husband's head. "I was just-! You looked so small!"

"And so?" Midoriya pulls off the blanket.

"I was wondering how you can manage to save people looking like that," Todoroki crosses his arms.

"I told you already, I'm actually strong." Midoriya sits up to face his husband.

"Well, you don't look like it," Todoroki presses.

"Whatever," Midoriya rolls his eyes and waves him off, walking to the bathroom.

Todoroki doesn't say anything for a while, but gives in eventually. "Are you busy today?"

"Nah, I'm recuperating," Midoriya peeks out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth, he shows off his bandaged arm.

"I see," Todoroki nods to him and the other goes back inside. "Mom wants us to go on a trip, just the two of us."

Midoriya doesn't reply immediately, Todoroki guesses he decided to finish up first. "Why?" Midoriya asks as soon as he exited the bathroom.

Todoroki shrugs, looking away. "For our honeymoon," he mumbles.

"Oh," Midoriya sits back down in front of him. "I don't really see the point, but do you want to?"

"Not really, I don't want to leave her here," Todoroki frowned.

"What do you mean? This is your house," Midoriya raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, I don't want to leave her with that bastard," Todoroki tries staring him down, hoping the message will come across.

"Does this have something to do with the fact they don't sleep in the same room anymore?" It did.

"You noticed?" Todoroki rubs his biceps.

"It's kinda hard not to," Midoriya's eyes are questioning, but as long as he doesn't voice it, Todoroki didn't have to answer.

"Well, yeah... kinda," the bi-haired man shrugs.

"Okay, well... we don't really have to go. In the first place, it's not like either of us can get pregnant so..." Midoriya tries to trail off.

"Yeah, I get it. I'm sure they also do as well, but I guess she just wants us to get to know each other. Like, we said we would." Todoroki explains.

"We kinda don't have a choice." Midoriya shrugs good-naturedly.

"So, what do you think?" Todoroki stares at him.

"Well, we don't have to go on a trip..." Midoriya looks up in thought and then back to his husband again. "But if you want, you can help me pack up and move in?"

Todoroki blinks, "sounds good."

"It's settled then!" Midoriya beams and then extends his injured arm. "But first! Can you help change my bandages?"

Todoroki obliges, and he stands to take the first-aid kit from the bathroom. Sitting back down in front of his husband, he wasted no time unraveling the bandages. But once he saw the wound, he stops breathing. It was a burn, and a nasty one. Second degree from the looks of it, the skin had already melted off with some parts still swelling. "Doesn't this hurt?"

"Well, yeah... but I guess I'm used to it?" Midoriya shrugs.

"Izu, are you on painkillers?" Todoroki asks, not taking his eyes off the injury.

Midoriya stares warily at him, "maybe."

Todoroki sighs, mood souring. "Did that bastard do this?"

Midoriya catches on, "uhmm, kinda? We were sparring and I suggested we use our quirks, then I got burned when I punched him." [2]

Todoroki sucks in a breath, slowly releasing it to calm himself down. He still doesn't understand what his father plans to do with his husband, but he'll be damned if he let that bastard hurt Midoriya again. "Why do you train with him?"

"Because he forces me to?" Midoriya senses the sudden change in demeanor, but he wasn't sure how to address it.

"Can't you stop?" Todoroki asks shakily, before looking at his husband with angry eyes. "Just stop going with that man! He'll only hurt you!"

The desperation in Todoroki's voice fails to reach Midoriya though, he laughs sheepishly. "Don't worry about it! I'll be fine, I've had worse!"

That definitely wasn't any better. Todoroki doesn't know what to think and how to feel about this. He sighs again, opening the first-aid kit. He reaches for the disinfectant, and without warning sprays it onto the wound. He looks at his husband's face.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Shoucchan. But I don't flinch," Midoriya sticks his tongue out.

Todoroki narrows his eyes on him, but he was smiling. "You don't want me to challenge that." He goes back to what he was doing, proceeding to dab the wound with thick amounts of ointment. He checks on his work, before using his right hand and quirk to cover it with thin frost, then he wraps it. "There, that should be fine for now."

"Thanks!" Midoriya inspects his arm.

"Let's go down for breakfast, I'm hungry." Todoroki is already walking to the door.

* * *

When they got downstairs, Rei, Natsuo and Fuyumi were there, already eating breakfast.

Fuyumi greets them first, "Good morning, you two!"

"Have a seat," Natsuo calls them over.

"Good morning, Shouto, Izu-kun," Rei smiles kindly as ever.

"Good morning," the newlyweds greeted in unison, seating themselves accordingly.

"What happened to your arm?" Natsuo questions immediately.

Midoriya laughs sheepishly. "I got burned."

As soon as his husband said that, three pairs of worried and questioning eyes pointed at him. Todoroki sighs, "I am offended you all think it was me."

"You know we don't think that, we just want to know what happened," Fuyumi waves him off.

"I got it from father-in-law," Midoriya suddenly pipes in, hoping to clarify but the three only looked even more worried. "We were training." That was even worse.

"Izu-kun, you don't need to do anything that bastard says," Natsuo suddenly looks mad. "Stop training with him."

"That's right, if he was threatening you for anything you should tell us and we'll do our best to help," Fuyumi added.

Midoriya shakes his head, "no, I was the one who asked him to use his quirk. I need to be able to defend myself against things like that, and he's really powerful."

"But you got hurt," Rei voices her main concern, hands shaking.

Midoriya smiles at them all, "Maman, I told you guys already that I'm strong. I can actually beat him up whenever I want, but I also want to learn how to nullify his hell flame, it would be to my advantage."

"If you're sure," Fuyumi was the one who answers because no one else agreed.

They spent the rest of breakfast eating in relative silence after that, and when they were done Fuyumi stood to take care of the dishes with Natsuo in tow. Midoriya wants to help too, but they didn't let him. So now Midoriya is sitting in front of Rei and beside his husband with nothing to do, since he would not dare bring his phone out in front of his mother-in-law.

Midoriya decides to tinker with his injury, there was a swell on the far end of the bandage on his wrist. He pokes on it, "what's going to happen if I pop it?"

"It's going to hurt," Todoroki answers.

"It already hurts," Midoriya pokes it again, knowing his husband was watching.

"It's going to leave a nasty scar," Todoroki tries to reason again.

Then suddenly, Midoriya is looking at him, grinning. "That's great, then we'll match!"

The other three occupants of the room stare at them, and Todoroki knows he should be flustered. Instead, Todoroki takes hold of Midoriya's left arm and pulls it away from the injured limb. "Don't pop it."

Their morning ends just like that.

* * *

**To be Continued.**

The title is from "Runaway" by Against The Current btw.

**Fic Facts:**

1.) If you guys read Hero Smash, you should know Midoriya does train with Endeavor semi-canon.

2.) We will replace Midoriya's scars from battling Todoroki in canon, to burn scars he got from Endeavor. ;3

— Lynx

20190322

Please follow me on Twitter at fate_camiswhil


	3. Jumpstart my Kaleidoscope Heart

**AN:**

I blame the first chapter title, now all my chapter titles have to be song lyrics. This one is from "Uncharted" by Sara Bareilles.

* * *

**"Todoroki Izuku"**

**Chapter 03: Jumpstart my Kaleidoscope Heart.**

Todoroki exits the train station following after Midoriya, they are at the far end of the city. The buildings aren't so tall here, and there aren't many people either. Still, there are a few who recognize him and Midoriya doesn't seem to appreciate it. He walks fast.

"This is no good," Midoriya pulls him into an alley. It doesn't look to be a shortcut, probably just to keep watching eyes away.

"Sorry, I should've worn a cap and a mask or something," Todoroki couldn't really see his husband's face from here since he's walking after him. He looks at the hand holding his, it's rough and has too many scars. It will have more once that burn wound heals.

"It's fine, we're already here," Midoriya drops his hand as they exit and they walk along the back of houses.

They keep walking until they reach an apartment complex. They enter through the back door, and Midoriya starts running up the stairs of the fire exit. Todoroki runs after him. At the third floor, Midoriya stops in front of the fourth door. He fishes out his keys and they enter not making a noise.

"Sorry, that was tedious," Midoriya smiles awkwardly at him. "I can't be seen leading a pro hero into my apartment."

"It's fine," Todoroki starts taking off his shoes. "We should've put more thought into this."

"I never really had to," Midoriya shrugs and walks off.

Todoroki belatedly realizes it's because the other keeps his hero persona and personal life far apart. He follows him further inside, "sorry for intruding."

"No need for that, no one lives here but me." Midoriya waves him off.

Todoroki raises an eyebrow, "I was under the impression you lived with your mother?"

Midoriya looks back at him, "she's overseas with my father." [1]

Todoroki blinks.

Midoriya walks through the living room towards a door on the other end. "I studied and trained there, and I didn't want them to come back here with me."

"Why not?" Todoroki looks around. It was a basic apartment living room that had an adjacent kitchen, small but practical. There were a lot of papers and books stacked all over the place, with a few pieces of All Might's merchandise. He walks to a shelf, recognizing a figure he really wanted as a child but couldn't have. He then notices a picture frame next to it, containing who he presumes was Midoriya's mother and a really small Midoriya wearing an All Might onesie. He smiles, it was really cute.

"Heroes are only capable of protecting those who are within their immediate reach," Midoriya watches the bi-haired man, leaning on the doorframe of his bedroom. "I was scared she'd be targeted by villains."

Todoroki's smile falls and he looks back to his husband. "So when you told my mom you would tell your mother as soon as you can..."

"I don't know when that will be," Midoriya shakes his head and turns away to enter his room.

Todoroki feels his husband was purposely leaving out details, but the other shouldn't have a reason to. They were husbands, and both of them were heroes. Certainly, Todoroki should be trustworthy enough, right?

"What should I pack?" Midoriya speaks again from inside the room.

Todoroki walks, enters, and stops. The room was full of All Might's merchandise, in fact, you can even say that was the theme. "You can't bring any of this, Izu."

"Oh, my God, tell me about it." Midoriya sighs exasperated. "Your father is so petty."

"And you're a little obsessed," Todoroki frowns when he sees the All Might-themed boxers hanging on the clothesline.

"I grew up like this, okay?! I already told you he was my favorite!" Midoriya covers his reddening face. "And don't take your father's side, or I'll divorce you."

"I wasn't... this is just unexpected." Todoroki continues to look around, warily taking a seat on the All Might-themed bed. "Favorite is an understatement."

"Just shut up, okay?! I get it!" Midoriya pulls out a suitcase from his closet.

"No All Might anything please, the old bastard will burn them on sight." Todoroki eyes an All Might's head mug on the side table. He wants one.

"Geez... what am I going to bring?" Midoriya starts digging through his drawers. "I don't even know if I have any boxers that aren't All Might-themed."

Todoroki looks at him in dread.

Midoriya laughs at his face.

They finish packing half-past lunch, or in this case Midoriya did, seeing as his husband has been too busy playing around the whole time.

"For the last time, Shou. Those aren't toys, they're action figures." Midoriya pulls the suitcase to the side, it was filled with just clothes mostly. "And don't you dare take that one out of the box, I will hurt you."

Todoroki puts the box back on the high shelf. "But what's the point of buying them if you aren't going to use them?"

"They're called collectibles, and they are worth a ton of money." Midoriya looks around for any essentials he might have forgotten to pack. He huffs when he deems everything right, if he was missing something he was sure his husband would have it or he could just buy whatever it was.

"I guess I could've bought some when I was younger, but I was never allowed toys." Todoroki looks longingly at a small All Might keychain hanging from one of the hooks.

Midoriya takes notice. "Do you want one?"

Todoroki was too quick to shake his head, "that old bastard will destroy them."

"We can hide it then," Midoriya comes up to him, also looking at the keychain. "Does he enter your room unannounced?"

"Yeah, he just bursts inside without knocking sometimes." Todoroki looks at his husband beside him.

"What an asshole," Midoriya takes the keychain off its hook and puts it in his husband's hands. "This should be small enough."

Todoroki smiles. "Thank you."

* * *

They exited the room and walked back towards the stairwell. Midoriya carrying the suitcase down the stairs like it was just paper bag with his not injured arm.

"Izu, I think it's safe enough to use the elevators," Todoroki looked back at the empty hallway.

"It's fine, really. It's always better to be safer," Midoriya doesn't even look back to him.

Todoroki follows without another word until they reach the back door.

"Do you think we should just take a taxi? I think this will be too bothersome on the train," Midoriya asked as they walked out to the roads, motioning to the suitcase.

"We should've taken a car," Todoroki looked at the empty street, he didn't think taxis pass by here.

"We really didn't think this through," Midoriya chuckles sheepishly, remembering how they just walked out after breakfast without another thought.

"I can ask Nii-san to come pick us up," Todoroki is already bringing out his phone. "But it'll take time until he gets here."

"Are you sure it won't be a bother?" Midoriya asks to ascertain.

"Of course not," Todoroki sends a text message.

"That's fine then, we can just eat lunch while we wait?" Midoriya looks up to his husband.

Todoroki looks back at him, "sure, what do you have in mind?"

They go to the nearest café they could find, there weren't any big restaurants around this side of the city. And the place was cozy enough, wedged in the middle of a bookstore and a flower shop. They take their seats by the window so Natsuo will be able to see them immediately when he stops by, they set the suitcase under the table.

Midoriya orders katsudon and Todoroki goes for the cold soba. That was when they first learn each other's favorite dishes.

"I guess it suits you, because your quirk is ice," Midoriya couldn't stop smiling at the peculiarity of the situation. He should've known his husband would be exactly as he thought he'd be.

"Stop laughing, it's not a joke." Todoroki says lightly, also smiling. "But you're favorite food doesn't tell me anything I don't already know. You're a big eater, despite your looks."

"I'm still growing, that's why I eat a lot." Midoriya grinds his teeth, pretending to be offended.

"Sure," Todoroki's voice takes on a teasing tilt.

Midoriya tries to stare him down, but fails. He thinks back on their favorite food, they really don't know much about each other. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Do you like music?"

"Not particularly."

"Books?"

"A bit, yeah."

"Movies?"

"I don't really get to see much."

"Animals?"

"I do like them."

"Pet peeves?"

"My father?"

"Interests?"

"Heroics? All Might?"

"Any particular things you wouldn't want me to do?"

"I guess, I'll just let you know?"

"You really aren't helping me here," Midoriya gives him a dead stare.

"I answered them as truthfully as I could," Todoroki sits back. "What's up with all the questions anyway?"

Midoriya shrugs, "well, we don't know each other."

Todoroki nods in understanding and waits for another moment. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, since I've already asked you a lot," Midoriya smiles. "But I won't answer anything about my hero persona."

"That's not fair." Todoroki mocks irritation.

"Deal with it." Midoriya just sticks his tongue out.

"Why did you agree to all this?" Todoroki leans on the table. "You shouldn't allow Father to force you to do things you don't want to. I can help you fight back against him."

"You really want to divorce me that much?" Midoriya pretends to misunderstand.

Todoroki frowns, for some reason he doesn't like his husband mentioning divorce all the time. "I already told you I don't mind having you, but I don't want you bending to that bastard's every whim just because he has something he can hold against you. I am your husband and I will take your side no matter what, you should know that."

Suddenly Midoriya was having a fit of giggles, cheeks red. "Awww, my husband wants to be my hero~"

Todoroki also blushes at that, "Izu, I'm serious."

"But you know I was just joking about the divorce, I was just trying to distract you." Midoriya stares at him for a while. "Would you believe me if I told you I agreed to all this because of you?"

Todoroki sputters and then glares playfully. "No."

Midoriya laughs, and catches his breath before speaking again. "I won't be able to explain it properly without revealing who I really am, but... I can assure you, there's nothing for you to worry about. I'm a hero just like you. And I promise I'll tell you everything about my agreement with your father once you figure out who I am."

Todoroki sighs defeated. "I'm sorry I didn't try to find out who I was getting married to, I kinda didn't want to know at the time. Can you at least give me a clue?"

Midoriya puffs his cheeks. "What's the magic word?"

"Uhmm, please?" Todoroki ducks his head.

Midoriya puffs his cheeks again, trying to stop himself from laughing. His husband looks ridiculous, being too tall to hunch. "Fine, but only because you asked so nicely."

Todoroki leans forward.

Midoriya also leans forward, intentionally brushing against his husband cheek to cheek. Then he whispers, "we've actually already worked together."

He leans back just as fast, seeing the waitress carrying their food to their table. Todoroki wasn't able to ask anything due to the distraction and he broods throughout the meal. Midoriya pretends to ignore him in favor of his Katsudon, but he starts feeling a little guilty later on, even though he just gave Todoroki what he wanted. He picks a particularly big chunk of meat and motions towards his husband, lifting another hand to the other's mouth. "Hubby, say ahh~"

Todoroki mocks exasperation. "I told you not to turn this into a game."

"Aww, boo~" Midoriya presses the piece to his husband's lips.

Todoroki relents, eating the meat and glaring at his husband the whole time before he swallows. He then moves to wipe his lips clean with a tissue, before taking a big pile of soba. He dips it into its sauce before unceremoniously shoving it to his husband's mouth in retaliation. Midoriya has to puff his cheeks to chew properly, since it was a big serving and that was just cute. He tries to wipe his mouth clean afterwards as well, but Todoroki holds his wrist to stop him.

Then Todoroki proceeds to lean in and lick the remaining sauce on the side of his husband's lips, slowly, staring him down.

Midoriya grinds his teeth, mock glaring and blush too profound. "Jerk."

Todoroki leans back, smirking all the while. "You started it."

They eat in relative silence, instead kicking each other under the table after that.

* * *

Not long after they had finished eating that they heard a honking of a car, but it wasn't Natsuo. It was a police vehicle with a familiar inspector stepping out with a wave.

"Tsukauchi-san!" Midoriya stands up and exits immediately, greeting the man.

Again, the man was familiar, but Todoroki has never really spoken to him or know of his name. He must be someone his husband works with, Todoroki decides to stay put. He didn't want to intrude in case they were talking about confidential work. The two talked for an estimated two minutes, Todoroki counted. Then, his husband walks back inside the café, but the other man doesn't leave.

"Hi, uhmm, Shou..." Midoriya looked sheepish and worried, he sits beside his husband. "That was Inspector Tsukauchi Naomasa. I work with him."

"So what? Duty calls?" Todoroki provides the excuse, staring blankly at his remaining drink. He didn't mean to sound mad, because he wasn't. It just came out like that.

"Yeah, sorry. I have to go," Midoriya was quick to apologize, but he looks like he really doesn't want to go.

So Todoroki tries to keep him there, "he didn't even call you." It wasn't a question.

"Oh, yeah... Well, it's not an emergency. He was just passing by and saw us and thought he'd inform me that a report I was waiting for finally arrived in the office." Again, Midoriya looks like he didn't want to go, but Todoroki figures he would anyway.

"That's fine, it's okay. I'll just wait for Nii-san and take your luggage home," Todoroki looks at his husband then. And yet again he thinks, that Midoriya really doesn't want to go. Todoroki doesn't understand why, it was work and their top priority as heroes. But for some reason, he didn't want Midoriya to go either.

"Are you sure?" Midoriya looks at him with pleading eyes, but Todoroki doesn't understand what he was asking for. He had already tried to keep Midoriya with him, but the other wasn't going to stay, that was clear. So why was he the one who looks disappointed about this?

"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry about it," Todoroki gives him a nod in dismissal.

"Okay," Midoriya nods too, in understanding. Then he stands, but doesn't leave immediately. He fidgets like there was something more he wanted to say. And when he looks like he has finally mustered all the courage that he needed, he bends a little to give Todoroki a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for today, I had fun." He smiles shy but fondly. "I'll see you back home."

"Yeah... I'll be there," Todoroki replies after getting over the initial shock. He gives back a small smile of his own.

Then Midoriya is out the door, and the familiar but unknown inspector takes him away in his car.

When Natsuo arrives, his husband was long gone. Todoroki tries to lift the suitcase then, it was heavier than him.

* * *

The drive home was spent in relative silence, Todoroki was never close to his older brother and besides, he really couldn't stop thinking about his husband. Maybe it was because this was all new to him, or maybe because it was a crazy arrangement. Because honestly, how was one supposed to act around a stranger they married anyway? They were civil to say the least, getting better and a little risqué, but still pretty cautious. Todoroki doesn't know what he's doing really, and he's not sure if Midoriya does, but he sure doesn't. This was the first time he's actually ever flirted, of course he knows that's what those kinds of actions were supposed to look like. He's not an idiot. But it's okay, and it's safe. Because they're already married, that's exactly where this was supposed to go. Sure, it was weird and awkward at first, but at the same time, it's fun and exciting. Most times exasperating, but still appealing. He isn't going to go as far as say it feels like they've known each other for long because they didn't. It's more like going on a blind date every day but with the same person. There's so much about Midoriya he still has yet to know. And he was only getting more questions than answers. He was sure his husband was not going to help him either.

He remembers the kiss on his cheek, and for some reason it felt worse than the one on the lips. Like, it wasn't just a challenging game. This time, they weren't trying to get into each other's nerves. And it wasn't just a distraction. He felt Midoriya was sincere. But Todoroki doesn't feel like his husband likes him that way, even if he said so, he could've meant so many other things. He wonders what the other must be thinking, when he said he wanted to be a good husband. Because honestly, he didn't know what that meant. He just knew he had to assure Midoriya and make this work somehow. He doesn't know if he will fall in love yet, but so far so good. He doesn't have complaints. Midoriya is a good guy, his first impression hasn't changed. And if he had to admit, he was starting to grow fond of him.

When they arrive back home, his mother and sister were already preparing dinner. He didn't realize they were out that long, the whole day has already past.

"Where's Izu-kun?" Rei greets him from the kitchen doorway.

"He was called for work," Todoroki drags the luggage to the side, until now he could've believe his husband carried it like a picnic basket, and with an injury at that.

"Is he going to come home?" Rei looks concerned. "You need to get back to work tomorrow, right?"

Todoroki almost forgot about that, "I don't know."

"But you two were able to spend time together properly, right?" There was an unspeakable hope in his mother's eyes.

Todoroki smiles easily, feeling the All Might key chain in his pocket. "Yeah." He thinks he had fun too.

"That's great," Fuyumi pipes in, serving some plates. "Now take a seat so we can all eat."

"I'm not really hungry yet," Todoroki replies but takes a seat anyway. Natsuo sits in front of him, with Rei in between them at the head of the table.

Suddenly, Endeavor was making his entrance. "Where's Izuku?" He directs the question to Shouto, but gets ignored.

"He got called out for work," Fuyumi was the one who answers.

Endeavor huffs, looking over his phone and turns to his back. "He's not answering my messages, that brat."

Todoroki knew what his father said was not strongly offensive, but for some reason it irked him. He couldn't really explain it but he just felt the need to stand up for his husband somehow. "He doesn't need to answer to you."

Endeavor looks back at him, eyes hard as ever. "Of course, he does. He's my son now."

"He's not your son! He's not your anything!" Todoroki doesn't know what comes over him, but he was already standing from his seat. "Izuku doesn't have to do anything for you no matter what you have against him!"

Endeavor narrows his eyes. "I don't have anything against him, if I did I wouldn't have made him a part of this family."

"Then what the hell do you want from him?" Todoroki grinds his teeth, glaring as hard as he could.

"It's not what I want, but what he wants." Endeavor turns the rest of his body to glower down on his son. "Izuku wants to be the next Number One Hero. I'm merely supporting him."

"What?" Todoroki breathes out in a whisper. He figured Midoriya must have dreams, but he didn't think it would be the same as his father's. He shakes it off fast. "Even if that's true, he won't become like you." He doesn't really know that for sure, but he trusts his husband, more than he ever will the words of his father, even if he doesn't know Midoriya at all yet.

"He doesn't need to be," Endeavor dismisses him just as fast. "The important thing is, that he is a Todoroki now and he will be the next Number One Hero."

"Is that what this was all about?" Todoroki braces himself on the table. "You forced him to marry into this family just so he could be your living legacy?"

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a big disappointment then he wouldn't have gotten caught up in all of this?" Endeavor glares.

"That's messed up, he doesn't even have your flames." Todoroki wasn't sure if his father was just using Midoriya as a trigger for him, or if he really meant to have him as his source of pride. Either way, it doesn't look good for him or Midoriya.

"Doesn't matter, he has something the lot of you do not have." Endeavor shakes his head with tired exasperation, turning his body aside to walk out.

"Ambition?" Todoroki presses.

"Desperation." And with that, Endeavor takes his leave without another explanation.

* * *

Dinner went excruciatingly slow and silent, the only solace they could take from all of this was that Endeavor spared them enough mercy not to join. Or maybe that was because Midoriya wasn't there. Either way, Todoroki wasn't able to eat much. In the first place he wasn't hungry, and now all he could think about was what his father could possibly have meant when he said his husband was desperate. But to become Number One? He couldn't really wrap his head around it. Midoriya didn't seem like that kind of guy.

"Shouto," Rei calls out to him. At first she visibly hesitates, but manages to take his hand. "Don't worry, I'm sure Izu-kun is different." From him, was left unsaid.

Todoroki nods his head slowly, letting her assurance sink in, whether or not he actually believed it. "Yeah, of course."

But he wants to believe, in the Midoriya that he has known so far. Midoriya who is too bright, too meek, too kind. Midoriya who laughs cheekily, cries easily, apologizes immediately. Midoriya who is always honest, fun, and grateful. There is no way a person Midoriya would ever turn out like his father. He was almost sure, he was just afraid. There were still too many things he didn't know about Midoriya, but he wants to trust him. Like what he agreed to do, speaking their vows.

Suddenly, they hear the door open and the voice of the person they've all been waiting for calls out. "I'm home!"

"We're in the kitchen!" Fuyumi stands to greet him by the kitchen entrance.

"Welcome back," Rei greets as soon as he steps inside.

"Wow, everyone's here, that's great!" Midoriya beams and heads straight to his husband, kissing him on the cheeks before sitting beside him. "I have something for you!"

Todoroki doesn't know how to react, this was exactly like how he felt when he left him earlier.

"When I saw this, I immediately thought of you so I just had to get it!" Midoriya was carrying a white box, and sets it on the table, carefully opening the lid. "Tada~! It's you! Strawberry Shouto-cake!" He laughs at his own silly pun, completely unaware of the previous dilemma the rest of the kitchen's occupants were brooding about.

Todoroki just stares at him, remembering his mother's reassurance. He believes it. Midoriya is different. And now he isn't even sure what he was previously afraid of. He felt silly. Midoriya is his husband now, the person he chose to marry. He didn't need to know anything, he already trusts him. It was unreasonable, but Midoriya makes him feel brave, safe, at ease. This marriage was not a mistake.

He kisses him.

Midoriya turns a couple of shades red before recovering enough to palm his husband's face and push him away. "What the hell do you think you're doing, pervert? We're in front of your mother."

"Sorry, I was just trying to give thanks," the small smile in Todoroki's face tells him otherwise. But he couldn't really make a guess about whatever it was.

Midoriya leaves it for now, they were in front of his mother he reminds himself. "It's just cake."

Todoroki couldn't wipe the smile off his face. It wasn't just the cake.

* * *

**To be continued.**

I hope you guys can feel the kind of ambiance I'm setting up here, the clues are in the songs of the chapter titles. ;3

Also, next chapter introduces the Todo Squad~! And paparazzi problems. Look forward to it.^^

**Fic Facts:**

1.) Okay, before any of you get ahead of yourselves, this is not All Might x Inko. I wish it was, and I do ship them sometimes but not for this one, sorry.

— Lynx  
20190407

Please follow me on Twitter at Fate_Camiswhil


	4. This picture of us don't have a price

**AN:**

This chapter was written to the tune of Lady Gaga's "Paparazzi".

* * *

**"Todoroki Izuku"**

**Chapter 04: This picture of us don't have a price.**

Todoroki is too happy, and he hates it.

He's too glad, grateful, relieved. Honestly, he didn't even know why he's feeling this way, let alone what to do with these kinds of feelings. He's been fidgeting the whole way to work, and just couldn't get himself to calm down. Like there's a weird hyperactive energy inside him all of a sudden, and it just won't go away. Damn it all. He hasn't even made it to work yet and he already wants to go home. Funny how that works, when that house is the same one that old bastard resides in. He used to make all the kinds of excuses just to get away from there before, but now he has a husband waiting there for him to come home. Not to say, they're in love. He won't let himself get ahead of himself. Really, he's just... giddy. And no, he's anything but a sap. There's just no other way to describe the feeling.

It all started last night, when his father triggered some doubts about Midoriya, all for him to blow away with something like cake. Seriously, Midoriya didn't even have any idea of what he did. He's a reassurance, in and of itself. And so much Todoroki didn't feel the need to ask questions anymore. There's absolutely no doubt in his mind, Midoriya would not be able to do a single slightest bad thing, if his life depended on it. It's just unthinkable. And the fact that Todoroki believes like a devotee just after one week of knowing the guy honestly scares him. He isn't blind to say the least, but he's even starting to consider that if Midoriya would ever do something bad or hurt him, he'd be far too willing to close his eyes and excuse it. Like how his mother used to be. Now he doesn't want to compare his marriage to that of his parents, but they're literally the only example he has. He's probably just lucky Midoriya isn't like his father. Because everything about his husband just feels like a whirlwind of all the things he finds appealing. And okay, so maybe he is a sap. But he's not in love, period. Just a little giddy, excited, curious. There's lots of things he still wants to know about his husband, many things he wants to experience with him, as well as tons of what ifs and maybes and questions he wants answers to.

Yet still, he has to go to work. He sighs, rubbing his knees to stop his leg from bouncing. He could tell people are looking at him weirdly, from where he sits on the train. Usually, girls would approach him, greet and praise. But now they only stare. They must be able to tell he isn't his usual self, not that the change was a bad thing. He's just too happy and restless, and people probably think that's weird. But whatever. If it keeps them away that's great.

Eventually, he gets off the train and nod to a few older people who greet him. The hero office he and some of his classmates established after graduating is just ten minutes away from the station, a lot of them didn't want to be sidekicks so they just stuck together. Many fresh graduates are starting to get bold following the example of pro hero Deku, who also made a name for himself fresh out of hero studies. He was the main reason their generation is called, the "Symbols of Peace". He admits they get a little forward sometimes, but doing their own thing as a group will always be better than obeying orders from a superior. They still know how to listen to some authority's guidance though, so that's fine.

Todoroki rounds a corner and stops, there were a lot of reporters and photographers for some reason, loitering around the parking lot. That's almost always a bad thing. He decides to go around the back, running up the fire exit to the fourth floor. He breathes a sigh of relief when he doesn't bump into anyone at the hallway, and enters their office. Suddenly, all the chattering stop. And they're all looking at him. How peculiar. Usually, people would greet him or ignore him. But now everyone is dead silent, like they've seen a ghost. Weird. But as long as they don't talk to him, it's not his problem.

He walks towards his desk, takes a seat and starts his computer while sifting through reports and papers he has to work on.

He didn't have to wait long, and Kaminari is in front of his desk. "Good morning, Todoroki! And welcome back!"

"Thanks," he nods, waiting patiently for the blond to spill the news like he always does.

"How have you been? Fresh from vacation?" Kaminari continues, with a very distinct twinkle in his eyes.

"Good, actually," Todoroki smiles good-naturedly remembering the past week's events. "I might take more time-offs from now on."

"Oho? I bet," Kaminari was laughing inside his head, he could just tell.

But he didn't want to ask a question, preferring to stare dead at the blond.

"You haven't seen the news, have you?" Kaminari takes the hint and starts scrolling on his phone.

Now Todoroki gets a bad feeling, this was probably about him if Kaminari was acting so smug about it. He thinks about all the possible things it could be about, his leave, his wedding, his husband, his yesterday. And then he sweats. Well, shit. "I was preoccupied," he answers instead, leaving out how that's because he was too busy thinking about his husband, who also happens to be the possible cause and reason for all of this.

"With what?" Kaminari looks up to him from his phone. "Or better yet, with who?"

Todoroki sighs in resignation, this was definitely about his husband. He thinks back at the reporters and photographers downstairs. "Just show it to me, how bad is it?"

"Bad? But this is good! Too good to be true! Just unbelievable! I've never seen better news in my life!" Kaminari finally shoves his phone on his face.

It was a picture of Todoroki at the café he was at yesterday with his husband, it shows him leaning over the table to lick at Midoriya's lips. The headlines read: "Pro Hero Shouto out on a DATE!", "Pro Hero Shouto with his BOYFRIEND!", "Pro Hero Shouto is GAY!".

"Hmmm... nice shot," he comments instead at how the photo captured Midoriya's surprised expression perfectly. He had been too close in person to really appreciate it at the time. There were two more shots, one when Midoriya was feeding him and the other of Midoriya kissing him goodbye on the cheek.

"Aw, come on! I went out of my way to build the suspense, the least you could do is give me a violent reaction," Kaminari puffs his cheek.

Todoroki just shrugs, and that seemed to be the cue for Yaoyorozu and Jirou to approach them. Shinsou spares him enough mercy and minds his own business from the desk next to him.

"So, you're not gonna deny it, huh?" Jirou asks, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"What's to deny? There's literally a picture of us," Todoroki takes Kaminari's phone and starts scrolling through the news about him. The comment section is wild, fangirls were grieving, gays were celebrating, and homophobes were condemning him. Sounds about right, he isn't expecting anything less. "Besides, I don't want him to hear any news about me denying him."

"So he really is your boyfriend?" Kaminari leans on the table.

"No," Todoroki answers without batting an eyelash, and for a moment his friends look concerned. But then he raises his left hand showing off his wedding ring. "We're married."

Absolute silence resounds for a miniscule moment before all hell breaks loose.

"EEEHHHHH?!" Kaminari and Jirou chorused, yelling at the top of their lungs.

"That's why I took a leave," Todoroki says as if that explains anything.

"What? Really? The heck! Are you serious?!" Kaminari takes hold of his wrist and glares at the ring as if it were a lie.

"Bitch, I didn't even know you were gay! All this time, I thought you were ace!" Jirou pulls on his earphone jacks. "I'm so disappointed in me!"

Yaoyorozu chuckles at the duo's antics and when they've had enough, she faces Todoroki and asks seriously. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Instead of answering, Todoroki glances around. Everyone was trying not to look at them, but he knows they're all ears. Now he doesn't think ill of anyone, especially those of their own office. But there were staff, interns, and people he isn't very close with. He isn't sure either of how much information he was allowed to divulge, or how much Midoriya would be comfortable with people knowing. "I'll explain everything later-"

"No! You can't keep us hanging like this! We need to know now!" Kaminari slams a hand at the table. "Let's go to the conference! You come too, Shin."

"Why?" Shinsou asks not looking up from his laptop.

"Because," Kaminari walks up to him and pulls him by the elbow, looking towards Todoroki's table. "Now, let's go."

* * *

Todoroki sits at the head of the table with Yaoyorozu and Jirou to his right, Kaminari and Shinsou to his left. There was suddenly an unspeakable tension in the air. If it feels like they were about to have a serious top secret meeting, it might as well be.

"All right, spill." Kaminari grins at him like he's the best news he's heard in days, he probably is.

Todoroki breathes deep once, that was enough. "I didn't say anything about my wedding because I didn't know much about the arrangement at the time."

"Arrangement?" Yaoyorozu frowned at his choice of words.

"It was an arranged marriage, set up by my father." Todoroki stares at his hands resting on the table. "I didn't even know who I was marrying until I was at the altar."

Kaminari's smile was slowly sliding down. "What."

"But it's not that bad, he turned out to be a really nice guy." Todoroki nods to himself, avoiding the questioning stares.

"You're saying you're okay with this?" Jirou asks, disbelief written on her face.

"Yeah," Todoroki nods again, smiling a little inwardly. "I honestly have no complaints thus far."

"So, what? You like him?" Kaminari couldn't think of any other good explanation.

"I wouldn't really go as far as to say that," Todoroki answers looking up to stare at them.

"Well, you certainly don't hate him," Jirou smirks at him. "If sucking his face was any indication."

Todoroki pinches the bridge of his nose. It wasn't like that, he knew it wasn't like that. But it might as well have been like that, with the way the picture looked and his intentions at the time.

"Or was that just for show?" Yaoyorozu asks before he could reply.

"No, it's not a show," he quickly dismisses the thought. He always knew Yaoyorozu was smart, and she wasn't knew with 'shows' that go with the social hierarchy. "We didn't know we were being watched, it completely slipped our minds."

"Why, because you were preoccupied?" Kaminari wiggles his eyebrows.

Todoroki sighs. "Yes, it's because we were flirting."

"Oh my God, can you say that again? I need to record it," Kaminari points his camera at the bi-haired man in question.

Todoroki narrows his eyes at the blond. "No."

"So, you're just attracted to him? But it's not to the point you could say you like-like him already?" Jirou tries to clarify.

"I don't know," Todoroki rubs at his nape. "I think he's cute, and everything about him is appealing to me. Like, he's my type or something, probably."

"But isn't that what it means to like a person?" Jirou raises an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not sure," Todoroki leans back on his chair, resting his head on the backrest. "I don't think I know him enough to say that I like him."

"But?" Jirou prods.

"But I enjoy his company. And I'm not afraid to make advances. I don't even have to think or worry, about how he'll react or whether he'll reject me."

"Why not?"

"Because we're married. And he told me he was my fan, that he likes me."

"So he confessed?"

"Not really? He just mentioned it in passing."

"But doesn't that mean you're taking advantage of him? That you're leading him on?" Kaminari frowns at him. "You know he's a fan and he already told you he likes you, but you don't? And still you flirt?"

"No, we're just trying to make our marriage work."

"So it's an obligation?" Jirou continues with the questions.

"No, it's not just that."

"So it's more than that?" Jirou tries again.

"I think I wouldn't be surprised if I do end up falling for him, it feels like that's the natural course our relationship is going to take."

"So then what is the deal? Why don't you just say you like him and be over with it?" Jirou almost gives up, slouching on her seat.

"I think it's too soon for that, I don't know if I'm ready." Todoroki frowns at his hands.

"But you weren't afraid to make out?" Kaminari goes back to his phone.

"It just happened, I wasn't thinking." Todoroki runs a hand through his hair. "I just feel safe with him, like I can't do anything wrong. Like everything's going to work out fine in the end because I'm with him, even though I don't even know him."

"Sounds like a soulmate fanfiction." Kaminari comments off-handedly.

"Shut up, Kaminari."

"Okay, so the key point is... that you think it's too soon to say that you like him? You're just refusing to be a victim of love at first sight?" Jirou let her head hang from the chair.

"I just want to get to know him more, before I let myself get carried away."

"Todoroki, liking someone isn't something you decide to do."

"Maybe I'm just not convinced enough." The bi-haired man shrugs, raising his hands. He was running dry, he could just go on with an interrogation for so long. And he's answered them all as honest as he could, knowing that lying will only make them more annoying. Besides, he also kinda wants help in working through his feelings. He's learned through their years in UA that talking about them as casually as he could makes him more comfortable about having them.

"I think you're over-complicating this, man." Kaminari looks up with a frown, it's starting to get confusing.

Jirou waves him off. "Okay, so you think it's too soon because you think you don't know him well enough. So what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"So why don't you just ask?"

"He wouldn't tell me. He kinda got mad about me not bothering to know who I was marrying before the wedding."

"So he wants you to find out on your own who he is?"

"Basically."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I know who he is," Shinsou suddenly pipes in for the first time after staying quiet since the beginning. "Midoriya Izuku, right? He's the CEO of All Might's foundation. I met him at a charity event Aizawa-sensei took me to." The purple-haired man turns his laptop around and shows them a search results page with Midoriya in it.

They sift through a few of his pictures and profiles, but Todoroki couldn't find what he's looking for. "What's his hero name?"

Shinsou blinks slowly. "I don't know. I didn't know he's a hero."

Todoroki sighs. "I need to know his hero name."

"Then, let's investigate!" Kaminari put his phone down, grinning. "Somebody has to know his hero persona, it can't be that hard."

"I guess we can ask around, or dig things up." Jirou ponders aloud, looking at her phone.

"But are you sure it's okay?" Yaoyorozu asks. "Won't he get mad?"

Todoroki shakes his head, "it should be fine. He told me to find out myself, so it shouldn't make a difference if I'm asking around or having people help me."

"All right!" Kaminari jumps out of his seat. "Operation: Weed out the Marimo begins!"

"Marimo?" Todoroki frowns.

"That's what he looks like, okay?" Kaminari shrugs.

"I was thinking more like broccoli though?" Jirou looks at the Midoriya's pictures on her search engine.

"Broccoli isn't a weed though," Kaminari reasons.

Todoroki sighs. "This is stupid."

* * *

The day passed by particularly slowly, and still they did not uncover a single significant clue that would lead them to his husband's hero persona. Todoroki was not sure if it was a good thing it had been a slow day, but what he was thankful for was that Bakugou had been out the whole day with Kirishima. And since the two of them had been apparently enough to patrol their area by themselves, the rest of them could take it easy with the paper works. Or not, depending on how you look at it, or if you're actually getting the job done. But in their case, they weren't, since they had more pressing matter to attend to. Bakugou would probably blow his fuse when he finds out they wasted the day away doing nothing productive, but no one really heeds to him anymore as long as there's Kirishima.

Anyway, it was time to go home. But even so, the media people did not give up. They were still waiting by the gates to ambush him. Todoroki doesn't really know how to deal with them, especially because he wasn't sure of what to say and how much Midoriya would be comfortable with sharing to the rest of the world.

He heaves a deep breath and decides to brave through, stepping out of the safety of his agency's building and into the pit of doom. He was immediately surrounded by reporters shoving microphones and cellphones to his face, flashing lights of cameras relentless. He has never seen them this aggressive and chaotic towards him before. He's itching to use his quirk to keep them at bay, but he manages to hold himself back.

"Pro Hero Shouto! Who was that man you were seen with yesterday?!" A female reporter to his right, shouts pushing through the others.

"Is he your boyfriend?!" Another one asks from the back.

"How long have you two been together?" A man this time, shouts from his left.

"Are you gay?!" Another man yells from somewhere he couldn't pinpoint.

"How do you think your father will react to this?!" Another woman asks. And they just keep on going.

Todoroki really meant not to comment and just push through without divulging anything. But that last particular question got to his nerves. Why do these people even assume he cares about what his father thinks of him? Hasn't he shun him enough by not using his flames? Don't they know anything? They're supposed to be reporters.

He grabs one microphone and addresses the nearest camera to his face. "My father fully supports my relationship with Midoriya Izuku. In fact, he attended and blessed our union." Todoroki raises his left hand that wasn't holding the microphone, showing off his golden wedding ring.

"And if the pictures do not make it obvious enough, yes, I'm gay." Todoroki then shoves the microphone back to whoever he took it from, releasing enough heat and cold from his body to show people he wants them to step back. "Now, please don't bother me or my husband at work, lest you want to deal with my father's people."

He then stomps away without another look, making sure to leave burnt marks and frost on the ground. He decides to take a service car home, he'll just return it tomorrow.

Driving home is fairly more convenient, but now he remembers how the people at the train stared at him this morning. It wasn't because they figured he was off, it was because of the news he didn't bother checking. He thinks about how his husband would have to deal with the same harassment, or probably worse because his personal life is separated from his hero persona. Those people would not know who he is to respect him at the least. He feels guilty already.

* * *

He arrives home to the sight of his husband crying in his mother's arms, his siblings standing around not knowing what to do with him. Judging from the open television with his face on it, they must have just watched his proclamation to the media. He couldn't figure out why his husband would be crying though.

"Shouto!" Midoriya runs up to him when he sees him by the doorway. He hugs him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"For what?" Todoroki holds him by the waist.

"I was just hungry, I wasn't thinking!" The green-haired man wails as if that explains anything.

"What?" Todoroki spares a glance at his mother, but Rei just shakes her head.

"Yesterday, if I hadn't asked to eat lunch, people wouldn't have caught us!" Midoriya shouts through his sniffling. "We were supposed to be careful, but it slipped my mind."

"Izu, this is not in any way your fault." Todoroki frowns, holding his husband gently by the shoulders. "And I'm sorry if you didn't want the public to know, I just didn't know what to say earlier."

"That's not the problem," Midoriya shakes his head, wiping away tears that have rolled to his chin. "I'm worried about you! How are you going to work from now on? I totally ruined your career! And they made you answer stupid questions, are you okay?"

Todoroki narrows his eyes at his husband's tear-stained face and wonders to himself if the other was really in any position to ask whether he was okay. He laughs breathlessly, he couldn't help it. Midoriya is just too much. Naïve or pure or kind, he isn't sure which but he really is too much. He pulls away, wiping the other's tears off with a fond smile before kissing his forehead. "I'm fine, Izu. Us being together does not ruin my career and it never will. I will continue to work as I always have and if people have any problems with gay me, they can beat it." He turns his attention to his mother and they smile at each other. He walks further into the room with a puff in his chest, thinking he managed the issue well. Or so he thought.

"What are you saying? I don't understand," Midoriya asks with an uncharacteristic quiet voice. "Now that people know we're together, those who know about my hero persona would come after you too, and this family. Villains could attack us."

Todoroki frowns, looking back at his husband. This was not the kind of turn he was expecting. He still does not know anything about his husband's hero persona, but if it's true they could become a target for villains, that says a lot. Still. "Izu, we're both heroes. If anyone should attack us, we'll fight back."

Midoriya looks at him with dread, shaking his head like he doesn't know what he's saying. Slowly, his green eyes widen marginally. "Oh..."

"What is it?" Todoroki is confused but also concerned.

"I get it now, sorry for blowing this out of proportion." Midoriya slumps to the wall. "It's because Endeavor's your father, that's why you never have to live in fear."

"What." Todoroki didn't mean for that to sound biting, and he knows Midoriya does not know anything about his father and this family. But that was pushing it.

"I haven't seen my parents for over a year now, and I'll probably never see them again if things take a turn for the worse." Midoriya grips his hands together, new tears already forming as he starts rambling. "I'm always afraid villains would come after me, my parents, and the people I care about. I might not be able to protect them, I could lose. They'll die, and I'll have their blood on my hands."

"What are you talking about?" Todoroki tries to approach his husband, but he steps back.

"Do you know why All Might doesn't have a family?" Midoriya bows his head now, shadowing his eyes. "It's because he was scared, even he was scared..."

Todoroki didn't know what to say to that, he didn't even know All Might didn't have a family. Ever since the man's personal identity was revealed to the world, he stepped off the spotlight, completely vanishing from the public. There were speculations he went back to America, but reports from the higher ups always suggested he was still in Japan. Todoroki couldn't figure it out, and he probably does not have the resources to find out the truth. But what is really troubling is how his husband looks like he's speaking from trauma. What was he so afraid of? What does he mean things could take a turn for the worse? Certainly, villains could attack them, but they would do something about it. He couldn't imagine losing, he didn't want to. And Midoriya was drawing up worst case scenarios from nothing.

Sure, their marriage was just revealed, but to Todoroki that wasn't a big deal. Midoriya getting paranoid was uncharacteristic. There has to be something else to it. "Izu-"

"Why are you all standing around here for?" Endeavor suddenly shows up from behind Midoriya. "It's dinnertime."

Midoriya whips his head around at the sound of the commanding voice. "Father-in-law!" He runs up to him and clutches at ends of the older man's shirt. "The media found out about Shouto and me!"

"So what?" Endeavor answers unfazed.

"His hero career is ruined!" Midoriya cries.

"He doesn't have one," Endeavor doesn't miss a beat. "So long as you aren't Number One, it doesn't matter whether you're supposed to be a hero or not."

Midoriya was obviously taken aback, he wasn't able to answer.

"And how many times have I told you to drop the whole crybaby act?" Endeavor frowns at the tears, pinching Midoriya's nose and pushing him off. He walks towards the dining hall. "You're going to be the Number One hero soon, you can't keep sniveling like a brat."

"B-but, Shouto's career," Midoriya fruitlessly tries to wipe his tears away. "And the villains, now they know I'm a Todoroki."

"Izuku, the strong do not recognize fear." Endeavor sits himself at the head of the table. "It doesn't matter if the enemies come after us, they won't win and they never will."

"You can't know that," Midoriya shakes his head, shoulders falling.

"Maybe not about them, but I know that you're strong so stop acting like you're weak." Endeavor dismisses him then, motioning for Fuyumi to serve dinner. "Really, I don't understand why All Might chose you."

Todoroki doesn't know if that is his father's way of reassuring Midoriya, but his husband shuts up, and remains tight-lipped through the whole dinner. Needless to say, it had been an excruciatingly awkward dinner. His parents had not spoken to each other once after his mother came back, and neither seemed willing to try. His older siblings did not bring anything up either, so usually the chatter would be facilitated by Midoriya. It doesn't seem like that would be happening tonight though.

The bi-haired man glances at his husband, it was the first time he's seeing Midoriya in distress. And he couldn't figure out why, it made no sense to him. Sure it was probably going to be bothersome that everyone knows they're married now, but it's not the end of the world. And even if villains do target them, they will protect each other, right? They're husbands now. They're family now. And he wants to assure him of all of that. He doesn't understand the hysteria and he doesn't need to, but he'll be damned if he ever allows his husband's feelings to be invalidated.

Todoroki reaches under the table and takes hold of Midoriya's hand, squeezing firmly. His husband looks up to him then, but he doesn't meet his gaze.

He doesn't let go until they're inside his room.

Todoroki prepares their futons then, and just like their first night together, he offers a hand to his husband.

Midoriya doesn't take it this time though. "Shou-kun, I..."

"We can talk about it later, whenever you're ready." Todoroki stands up and coaxes his husband into a hug. He holds him tight by the waist, resting his chin on soft green curls. He doesn't know how to make anyone feel better, he's never had to try before. He doesn't know how to reassure him either, that everything will work out all right in the end, he doesn't know if they really will. But he wants Midoriya to feel the same as what he makes him feel. No worries, just hope. And maybe something more in the future.

* * *

**To be continued.**

And please review! It's the only payment writers get. Thank you!

— Lynx  
20190419

Also, follow me on Twitter if you want, at Fate_Camiswhil


	5. I didn't know I was looking for love

**AN:**

Okay, some people seem to be misunderstanding me... I'm not a fan of Endeavor and I don't like how he seems to be getting a redemption arc soon, but I will not be unfair to him and write him as others usually do. I think Endeavor's role is important, canon and also fic-wise, but that's it. During Midoriya's hysterical episode in the last chapter, I wanted to stress that Endeavor was constantly putting down Shouto's efforts and he did not in any way "reassure" Midoriya. The only reason Midoriya shut up was because Endeavor brought up All Might's name and questioned Midoriya's being chosen. Also, Shouto only thought his father was trying to reassure Midoriya, he could be wrong. I don't know why some readers saw that in good light, I apologize if my writing wasn't clear.

* * *

**"Todoroki Izuku"**

**Chapter 05: ****I didn't know I was looking for love until I found you****.**

Todoroki wakes up with Midoriya still in his arms. He watches him closely. This is the first time they are sharing an intimate moment without all the teasing. And it just feels too good to be true. They got along too well, he was expecting this to be harder than it has been. He thinks about whether he's been too lenient or whether Midoriya has been too kind. He isn't expecting this marriage to work, it isn't supposed to. But here they are, in each other's arms.

Todoroki doesn't like it. He dreads, there must be a catch somewhere. And it's probably within the agreement Midoriya has with his father, but he doesn't know jack. He figures he'll have to deal with whatever it was eventually.

Midoriya stirs and their eyes meet. He jolts and then freezes.

Todoroki chuckles, "it's only me." He kisses the other's forehead, "good morning."

"Good m-morning," Midoriya mumbles, eyes searching.

"What're you looking for?" Todoroki thinks aloud.

"I don't know, a catch." Midoriya looks away, sitting up and stretching his arms overhead.

"Oh, same," Todoroki admits.

Midoriya looks over him and stares again. "You don't have to be so nice to me, you know? I really don't want to get used to it."

"We're husbands," Todoroki sits up as well. "And it's not like you've given me any reason to be upset with you."

"Really?" Midoriya looks surprised.

Todoroki didn't want to tell him he finds the other endearing, so he just shrugs.

"I was so sure I was annoying you already."

"Well, you didn't. Now what?"

They stare at each other for a while before Midoriya answers. "I have to go back to work starting today, I'll probably be busy."

"Oh, same." Todoroki looks down.

"But I'll do my best to be here for breakfast and dinner, and the rest of the night." Midoriya ducks to peak at his face, trying to compromise. He tries not to think about what that may imply.

"It's okay, it'll probably be the same for me." Todoroki rubs at his nape. "Yesterday, I didn't do anything but paperwork, but I'll probably have patrol today." Of course, he doesn't tell his husband he was the subject of said 'paperwork'.

Midoriya nods quietly.

Both of them sensing each other's reluctance and disappointment, despite there not being a problem at all.

"My friends want to meet you, by the way," Todoroki changes the subject. "They saw the news and wouldn't stop annoying me about you."

"Oh..." Midoriya looks at his hands on his lap. "Isn't it too soon? I mean, I've only met your family for a week..."

"It's fine, I'm sure they'll like you." This time, it was Todoroki who tries to gauge his expression. "But if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll introduce you some other time."

"No, it's okay... just-" Midoriya meets his gaze. "Which friends are we talking about exactly?"

"The ones from my agency: Creati, Earphone Jack, Chargebolt, and Braniac." [1]

"Oh, I met Braniac before." Midoriya thinks back on meeting Shinsou Hitoshi.

"That's what he said," Todoroki remembering the events of yesterday.

"He told you?"

"He saw our picture,"

"You asked about me, didn't you?"

"You told me to go figure,"

"Well, he doesn't know I'm a hero."

"That's what he said," Todoroki sighs. He's not really annoyed, just restless. "Also, now he does know."

"I guess, I don't mind meeting your friends." Midoriya acquiesces, accommodating his husband's mood. "When is it?"

"I don't know, they just asked me to ask you. There's nothing set up yet."

"All right, just let me know whenever then."

Todoroki stares again, he can't seem to stop doing so. "Will you be okay today? The media will swarm you."

Midoriya shrugs. "I'll be fine, we have security."

They end up going back to the topic they didn't want to talk about anymore, work. And they both didn't want to go.

"We need to get going," Midoriya runs his fingers through his hair, his injury's a lot better now. He wasn't wearing bandages anymore, since most of the skin has dried up.

Todoroki takes notice of it. "Yeah," he answers, agreeing. But they don't move.

Midoriya gets conscious of his husband's eyes on him, so he stares back. They look at each other for a while, but Todoroki doesn't say anything. Then he offers a hand, like he always does. Midoriya takes it with his previously injured arm, and let's his husband examine the damage. It was red, and raw, and reminded him of the one on his face. But it had more skin, and some parts were stretched like some kind of elastic. Todoroki kisses his palm. And they stare at each other again, quietly. Midoriya doesn't know what they were doing, Todoroki doesn't either.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" Midoriya mumbles and crawls up to his husband, sitting himself in front of Todoroki before surging forward for a kiss.

Todoroki meets him halfway, then pulls him onto his lap. And they wrap themselves in each other's arms, encouraging each other with nods and nudges. Midoriya bites his husband's lips and Todoroki responds by using his tongue. Midoriya was the first to keen, spreading his legs and wrapping them around his husband. Todoroki ruts himself up to him.

"Izuku, get up already! We're going to be late!" The door suddenly bursts open, revealing their father/-in-law.

The husbands immediately push each other off, but not quick enough to get Midoriya off Todoroki's lap. They both stare at the flaming man with equal portions of disbelief, horror, and panic.

"I hope you both realize you aren't getting each other pregnant anyway, so just get to work!" Endeavor bellows before slamming the door.

Then there was silence.

Midoriya falls to his back, pulling on his hair and face all red. "Oh, my God... I can't believe this is really happening, I'm gonna die."

"Sorry, I'll freeze the door next time." Todoroki pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Next time, he says." Midoriya groans, covering his face but he was smiling.

* * *

As much as he hates to admit it, Todoroki is actually also kinda petty. He made sure to hold back Midoriya and himself at least thirty minutes to be late. He was not going to let his husband ride to work with his father after they got caught, which was absolutely not their fault and it was not like they were doing something bad either. They were husbands, forced into marriage by the very man himself. Also, it's because he wants to annoy him. And the only thing that seems to accomplish that now is Todoroki's claim on his husband.

He holds onto that last thought. His father has been ignoring him in favor of his husband since they got married. The flaming man has not once sought him to talk, or to train, or anything at all. He's been doing that to Midoriya instead. And although, that's a relief, he cannot help worrying about his husband when he is left alone with that old bastard. He also feels a bit guilty. He hasn't done anything wrong, but if he was the one suffering with his father then maybe his husband wouldn't have to. Midoriya never looks like he was suffering though, just annoyed. He vaguely wonders if that was because he could actually hold his ground against his father. He wishes he could see it, he should try asking next time.

He drives to the agency using the service car he previously borrowed, parking in the basement to get away from the media. They were still there but there's been a significant decrease in number. Todoroki takes the elevator up to his floor, and enters their shared office the same way he did the day before. He was glad everyone is acting more normal now, neglecting him to focus on their own works.

Except for Kaminari.

"Where have you been? You're late!" The blond ran up to his face the moment they saw each other.

"I was at home, that's where I come from every day." Todoroki dismisses him, sitting in his desk and pretending to get to work.

But Kaminari doesn't go away. "You should've been here earlier! You could've gotten a mission with Deku!"

Todoroki stops shuffling papers, and looks at him for further explanation.

"His agency called for assistance, they needed another person on the team."

"Who did we send?" Todoroki looks at the empty desk in front of him in dread.

"Katsuki went," Kirishima answers from the table in front of Shinsou.

Todoroki looks to his left, to Yaoyorozu. "Of all the available people in here, you sent Bakugou?"

Yaoyorozu smiles sheepishly. "We couldn't wait for you, and they needed someone immediately."

"I didn't have to be me, but why Bakugou of all people?"

"Well, he wanted to go," Kirishima walks up to his desk.

"He wanted to go?" Todoroki parrots. "But he hates Deku."

"I dunno, man... he looked pissed so I didn't ask," Kirishima shrugs sheepishly.

Todoroki sighs.

"Sorry, man. I should've stopped him, or called you," Kirishima scratches the back of his head.

"No, it's okay," Todoroki stares blankly at his screen, and then grimaces. "Poor Deku."

"Yeah, it's a real shame and he's your favorite too," Kaminari puffs his cheeks.

"That's a stretch, but I suppose," Todoroki rubs at his nape.

"But isn't it kinda weird?" Jirou suddenly speaks from in front of Yaoyorozu. "For Deku's agency to call ours."

"That's true," Yaoyorozu agrees. "This is the first time it's happened, and in the first place Deku's agency never calls for assistance."

"Maybe they needed some special skill?" Kaminari wonders aloud.

"How do they know who we were going to send?" Jirou asks back. "If it was some special skill they would've asked for someone specifically."

"I don't know, but anyway!" Kaminari turns to the bi-haired hero. "What took you? You've never ever been late before."

"Maybe he didn't want to get out of bed," Jirou smirks, catching on. "He is married now after all."

Todoroki sighs again, this time a bit deeper, remembering the events of the morning. "It was my father, I didn't want my husband to ride with him."

"So you took him to work?" Kaminari asks.

"No, he wouldn't let me. He took the bus." Todoroki starts rearranging the papers on his table again.

"Oh, so he's really doing his best to keep his job a secret from you, huh?" Kaminari watches him.

"Not really, he wants me to find out but on my own." Todoroki makes a pile on the side, he really didn't want to do paperwork. And maybe he really was looking forward to a patrol or a mission, too bad Bakugou got to it first.

"So did you ask him about meeting with us?" Kaminari leans of his desk.

"Oh, yeah." Todoroki looks at the blond and the rest of his team. "He said he'll come, we just need to set it up and he'll make time."

"Great!" Kaminari looks at Yaoyorozu. "When are we all free?"

Yaoyorozu checks on their schedules. "Well, we're not that busy, and most of our missions are low priority." She looks at Todoroki, "I think it would be better if Midoriya-san tells us when he's available and we'll work it out."

"All right, I'll let him know." Todoroki nods, taking out his phone, only to realize he still doesn't have his husband's cellphone number. "I'll tell him when I get home."

"Please don't tell me you don't have your husband's number." Kaminari saw him take out his phone.

"I don't." Todoroki pockets his phone. "I meant to ask him but we got into an argument and I forgot."

"Are you two okay?" Kirishima frowns. "How are you two doing?"

"We made up already," Todoroki leans on his chair. "And we're doing great, honestly. I thought getting married to a stranger would be harder than this."

"What? So you had good sex?" Kaminari asks off-handedly.

Todoroki splutters, and Jirou starts laughing at him.

"It's not like that!" Todoroki vehemently denies, cheeks reddening. "We haven't done anything!"

"Oh? But you want to, right?" Kaminari teases, wiggling his eyebrows.

Todoroki doesn't answer, instead he covers his face and groans.

Jirou laughs harder, doubling over on her desk. Kaminari joins her mirth.

"That's cruel, you guys." Kirishima shows him some mercy. "It's normal to do... uhhm, intimate things when you're married."

"The problem is, they don't know each other," Kaminari replies.

"And mister lover boy over here says he's not in love," Jirou motions to Todoroki.

"Then it can be just like a one night stand," Kirishima shrugs, he doesn't know where he was going with this. "That you can do with the same person every night."

"You mean like fuck buddies?" Kaminari raises an eyebrow.

Kirishima doesn't answer anymore, just grimaces.

Todoroki pinches the bridge of his nose. He hasn't really thought about doing anything intimate with Midoriya ever, why should they? Weren't they planning a divorce? Sure they both played it as a joke, but the idea was already there. Though really doesn't want to get used to it.

Then he remembers the moment they shared earlier this morning when they woke up. It felt natural, casual, and neither of them wanting to make it awkward helped. He wonders how far they could've gone had that bastard not interrupted them. The thought plants itself in his mind, and he carries it with him until the day is done.

* * *

Todoroki gets home, but Midoriya isn't there to welcome him back. He doesn't think much about it because his husband promised him he'll be home from dinner to breakfast. But then, dinner rolls around and his husband still hasn't come back. He doesn't want to be worried, but he feels restless. So he tries to distract himself by watching the evening news.

The first thing he sees when he turns on the television is Bakugou's face, he frowns. The blond was wearing his costume as Ground Zero, and they were showing a footage where he battles a Noumu twice his size. It's the same kind of Noumu Todoroki comes face-to-face with when he first meets Deku. And what a coincidence, Deku is also there, fighting other Noumus. The two work well together, they understand each other's cues and know how to communicate without showing signs. The clip is cut short and the battle ends when Shishikura Seiji from Shiketsu comes and turns the remaining Noumus into meatballs. Todoroki doesn't remember his hero name, but he's been an obvious choice against Noumus thanks to his quirk. The rest of the news turns into commentary and he drowns out the audio thinking about how he would fight against Noumus the next time he comes to face them. Since he's only using his ice, he won't be able to burn them like his father does, and he isn't sure if they wouldn't be able to break out of his ice.

It was then when he hears the opening of the front door, he doesn't think twice and gets up to greet his husband.

"Welcome back," Todoroki swings from the door with a grin but abruptly stops.

"I'm home," Midoriya answers, smiling sheepishly.

Todoroki's smile drops and gets immediately replaced by a frown. "What happened to your face?"

"Ehehehe... I met an old friend," Midoriya scratches his cheek. He had a big black eye on the right side of his face.

Todoroki approaches him cautiously, holding him by the chin and examines the damage. "Friend?"

"We got into an argument, but I'm okay!" Midoriya assures, smiling bright. "I hit him harder in the jaw and popped a molar!"

"You must be proud of yourself," Todoroki couldn't stop himself from smiling at that.

Midoriya chuckles sheepishly.

Todoroki kisses his husband's temple, he couldn't help himself. Then he pulls him by the hand, walking further into the house. "Are you hungry? Have you had dinner?"

"Oh, yeah! We ate outside and I wanted to let you know but I didn't have your number." Midoriya fishes out his phone and wordlessly hands it to his husband.

Todoroki takes it and types in his number, he guesses that like this he doesn't have to be the one who asks. He hands back the phone and when Midoriya pockets it, he gives him his own phone. His husband types in his number and hands it back just as fast.

Then they proceed to their room, and Todoroki sits his husband to the side before sitting himself in front of him. He uses the quirk on his right hand and ices Midoriya's left eye with his thumb. Evergreen eyes stared wide-eyed and questioningly at him as they always do, but this time they relax faster, eyelids getting heavy and gradually closing. Midoriya then rests the left side of his face on his husband's cool hand. Todoroki watches him for a while, until he feels a turning in his gut, and he swallows an imaginary lump.

He pulls his hand away and abruptly stands, heading for the door.

"Shoucchan?"

Todoroki stops. There's no reason for him to walk away. They aren't lovers, they aren't quarrelling. They aren't in a fragile relationship that could be easily broken off. They're married, together forever as their vows dictated. And they said they would do their best. But what does that even mean?

He turns back to his husband, still sitting on the floor, looking up at him with a worried expression on his face. He grinds his teeth, and stalks him. Dropping on his knees in front of Midoriya, he kisses him as hard as he could, both hands securing the back of the other's head.

Midoriya doesn't push him away, and instead holds on tight at the front of his shirt, pulling him closer. Todoroki doesn't wait for an invitation, and invades the other's mouth with his tongue. His husband responds graciously, and with fervor, fighting for dominance. He doesn't know why, and he doesn't understand anything. But he feels a strong need to do this, to ascertain something, to be closer. He pushes Midoriya down and straddles him, redirecting his mouth under the earlobe and leaves tender kisses until he gets to the junction of neck and shoulder where he bites. Midoriya whimpers and he feels he couldn't take it anymore.

"Izuku," he calls out in a ragged whisper.

Midoriya doesn't answer, he just pants heavily, and responds by wrapping his arms around Todoroki's torso.

Todoroki bites his lower lip, "I don't know what I'm doing." He confesses.

Midoriya suddenly laughs, quietly and breathless. He whispers hotly in his husband's ear. "Don't you dare apologize now, you coward. I will knee your balls."

Todoroki couldn't stop the scoff that comes out of his mouth, but now he was grinning. He pushes himself up, leaning on both arms at each side of Midoriya's head. "You are... a lot, too much."

"Of what?"

Todoroki visibly swallows, "good things... that appeal to me."

"So what's the problem?"

"Nothing, that's the problem."

Midoriya frowns.

"Doesn't this feel too easy? Too soon?"

Midoriya's expression then changes into something Todoroki couldn't read. "It's easy because there are no feelings involved... for you anyway."

Todoroki blinks and opens his mouth to answer but Midoriya doesn't let him.

"Don't you dare apologize, I'm warning you." Midoriya glares at him, staring him down from his position on the floor before continuing. "But for me, I'm married to the man I'm attracted to. I don't have a problem. For me, this hadn't been easy and it's anything but too soon... I've liked you for a while now."

Todoroki doesn't reply immediately and they stare at each other for a while. "I think I could fall in love with you." He decides to tell the truth.

"But you haven't yet?"

"I'm not sure, I don't know what I feel."

Midoriya sighs. "I can't believe you're making me console you over this."

"Over what?"

"You're upset because you're not in love with me even if you hope to be." Midoriya sits up and pushes him off. "You want to make this marriage work and you think the only way to do that is if we love each other, but you don't."

He thinks about how much of that was actually true, but his husband doesn't give him enough time to process it.

"You don't have to try so hard, Shou. It's okay," Midoriya smiles sadly at him. "We don't have to be in love."

Todoroki's heart drops, and he feels himself slump. He knows he's not in love, but something inside him breaks at that. Midoriya is giving up on him before he could even decide, even after he already told him he liked him. He stares down at the floor. "But what if I want to?"

Midoriya shrugs good-naturedly, but he isn't looking at him anymore. "Then, we'll see."

* * *

When Todoroki wakes up the next morning, Midoriya wasn't there anymore. He tries not to feel bad about that, he tries not to think about the things they talked about either. He sits up, sluggish. He doesn't want to go to work again today, but for a completely different reason this time. And he knows it isn't like him. Before, he would go to work even if he was sick because it was the only thing to do. Work forces him to focus, to clear his head, to be logical. Because of work he could get away from his father, his problems, his thoughts.

But now he has Midoriya. And now he doesn't want to go to work because he can't stop thinking about his husband and how he wants to do something for him, anything. He belatedly realizes everything Midoriya said was true. He is upset with himself because he hasn't fallen in love yet even when he wants to already. It was funny and stupid, or just silly that Midoriya figured him out when he and his friends couldn't. And they weren't even supposed to know each other. It makes sense though. Maybe if he had an ideal, it would be Midoriya.

And maybe it's because he already thinks like this that he gets more frustrated with himself. He isn't stupid, he understands the implications. When Midoriya told him they didn't need to be in love, he was just really putting it kindly that he doesn't need to love him back. Because his husband already told him that he liked him, he was the one with the problem.

He goes back to his previous thought. If he was prepared to consider Midoriya as his ideal, why wasn't he able to tell whether he actually likes him yet? What was keeping him from falling in love with his husband? Was it the things he didn't know? Did he doubt him? Absolutely not. So then what? He really couldn't tell. Would saying it make him believe it? But he didn't want to lie. But would he be lying? How do you know when you like a person anyway? He knows he wants to have Midoriya, after all he tried to walk away last night but he couldn't. But was that love? What is love anyway? He knows he's attracted to Midoriya, the man is beautiful. But was that enough? How much is enough? And why does he need to fall in love in the first place? Didn't his husband already told him he didn't need to? Why does he feel the need to? Wasn't he just expecting himself to fall in love because they're married? Would he feel the need to fall in love with Midoriya if they weren't married?

Maybe he wouldn't expect it, maybe he would just fall. Maybe he likes him already, maybe that's why he expects himself to fall. Does that make sense? He doesn't know. He stands up, and changes clothes. He's wasted enough time, he has to go to work.

When he gets down for breakfast, he sees Midoriya in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Shoucchan!"

Todoroki blinks, "why are you here?"

Midoriya laughs, "I kinda live here now."

"No, I mean..." Todoroki shakes his head, smiling. He walks towards the other and kisses him on his head before sitting in front of him. "Don't you have work?"

"He's not going to work," their mother/in-law answers from the other side of the counter. Todoroki didn't even notice her. "He's injured so he's taking a day off to rest."

"It's just a black eye, Mom."

"That's not the only injury he has," Rei frowns on him, as if questioning him why he doesn't already know.

"What?" Todoroki is immediately on his feet, stalking up to the other side of the table to get to Midoriya.

"I'm fine! Recovery Girl already healed me!" Midoriya holds onto the ends of his shirt.

Todoroki doesn't listen to him, and doesn't think twice about pulling his shirt up. Midoriya's entire torso was covered, but there were no patches. "You broke your ribs." It wasn't a question.

"Just one, and it's already been fixed." Midoriya avoids his gaze, pulling on his shirt until his husband releases it and he covers his wounds.

Todoroki thinks back at how he held him last night, and wonders if he had been rough or if he had hurt him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Midoriya shrugs good-naturedly, "you didn't give me the chance." Then, he whispers the rest of the sentence, reminding his husband about last night. "You were too busy trying to get in my pants."

Todoroki blushes, he hates it when his husband tries to play it cool. He pinches a freckled cheek. "Had I gotten you naked last night I would've found out anyway, but you just had to ruin the moment."

"I didn't, you did." Midoriya pokes a finger just under his husband's scar. "You wanted to be dramatic, and emo, and confused about all the feelings you claim not to have."

Todoroki stops and stares at him at that, Midoriya pulls his hand back.

"You two realize I'm still here, right?" Rei decides to save them from an awkward confrontation, despite not understanding the context, or exactly because she did.

"Maman!" Midoriya turns to the older Todoroki. "I really need to go to work, please let me!"

"You can miss one day, Izu-kun." Rei is surprisingly stern.

"But I don't have much time anymore, and I need all the points I can get." Midoriya pouts.

"Points?" Todoroki echoes.

"For the rankings," Midoriya looks down on his hands. "I want to be Number One."

This was an opening, Todoroki realizes, since his husband was the one who brought it up. "Why?"

Midoriya glances at him, "well, because I want to be the best obviously."

Todoroki unwittingly shares a knowing glance with his mother.

"But also because of Endeavor, partly." Midoriya continues. "Nobody calls him the new Symbol of Peace for a reason, sorry. He's just not the kind of hero the people need."

Todoroki understands, he knows all too well. He feels relieved his husband thinks the same way, even without knowing anything.

"Endeavor is a strong pillar, and a good shield, but despite being made of fire he lacks light." Midoriya's eyes look like he's seeing something far away. "He's incapable of inspiring people to hope, for a bright future, for peace, or whatever." The green-haired man rests his chin on a hand bracing on the table, he seems to be just rambling now. "We need someone strong, and inspiring, and bright, who makes people happy and hope, for peace and unity. Someone who can win over not just the public, but the villains too. Someone who can unify ideals, and empower everyone to care and fight for each other..."

"And you're saying you want to be that person?" Todoroki hears enough, directing his husband to his conclusion.

"Yes, and I'll do my best." Midoriya answers with a plea in his eyes, "I would grind my bones into dust if I have to."

Todoroki doesn't understand why, but for some reason he feels there was some other kind of pressure behind all of this. He wonders if it has something to do with his father but he decides not to mention it. Then he remembers the word, desperation.

"I want to be the next Symbol of Peace, I really do. So many people are relying on me, and I've only gotten this far because of their support. I want to do this for everyone." Midoriya's eyes suddenly becomes glassy, as if remembering something from a long time ago. "All Might has retired, we don't have anyone else."

"But it doesn't have to be you," Todoroki suddenly says, redirecting the conversation. "We have Deku, just leave it to him. I think he'll be a great Symbol of Peace."

Midoriya sweats, he hopes he doesn't look nervous. "Why Deku? I want it to be me."

"I think he'll be better that you, no offence." Todoroki raises his hands in a placating manner.

"You don't even know what kind of hero I am." Midoriya frowns at him.

"Well, I think he's the best right now, hands down." Todoroki nods to himself. "And that's not because he's my favorite."

"He's your favorite?" Midoriya lets himself get distracted.

"After All Might, I suppose." Todoroki shrugs.

"Why?"

"I just think he's good, okay?" Todoroki then turns to him, smirking. "Don't start getting jealous."

Midoriya gasps in mock offense, but his face is red. "I'm not! You're an idiot!" He pushes his husband's face away and gets up to walk out.

Todoroki chuckles to himself, shaking his head. Then jolts in surprise when he realizes his mother was sitting in front of him, he totally forgot she was there.

"I knew you two would be cute together," Rei teases, smiling too wide.

Todoroki sweat drops, "sure, Mom."

* * *

**To be continued.**

AN: I'd probably write a lemon for this, consider yourselves warned. xD

Fic facts:

1.) "Braniac" is the hero name I'm giving Shinsou. (That's also the hero name I give Deku when he's quirkless in my other fic ideas.)

— Lynx  
20190504

Please follow me on Twitter at Fate_Camiswhil


	6. You love me but you don't know who I am

**AN:**

Sorry for the late update! I was waiting for a Dabi-is-Touya confirmation but it looks like that won't be anytime soon if it will ever be. Also I wanted to produce something for Midoriya's birthday. Happy birthday, baby~! I love you the best!

* * *

**"Todoroki Izuku"**

**Chapter 06: ****You love me but you don't know who I am.**

"You're late!" Kaminari is pointing an accusing finger at his face. "Again!"

"Get off my case, Kaminari." Todoroki walks around him, heading towards his desk. He just arrived in the office, after being kicked out of his house by his own mother, who reassured him she would look after his husband. But he really didn't want to go to work that day, and having his husband injured was a good excuse, too bad his mother wouldn't give. And that's why he was late, again.

"You're starting to develop this bad habit, I notice." Kaminari follows after him. "It's amazing what getting married can do."

Todoroki sighs, "Izuku came home injured last night. I didn't want to come to work." He only found out about that this morning, but they didn't need to know that.

"Oh, my God! Is he okay? What happened?" Kaminari instantly flips. His outburst calls the attention of everyone else in their department.

Todoroki waves him off. "He's fine, just a broken rib and my mom didn't let him go to work."

"Well, you didn't have to come to work either, you should've just stayed with him." Kaminari goes back to reprimanding him, for the complete opposite reason now. "You two are husbands now. When one of you is injured or sick, the other should nurse them back to health, that's how it works."

"I didn't think about it that way," Todoroki admits.

"Listen, if you were the one who was injured, you wouldn't want to be left alone, would you?" Kaminari asks, giving him an annoying but knowing look. "If that were you, you want Midoriya-san to nurse you, wouldn't you?"

Todoroki looks away, "I guess."

"That's why you didn't want to come to work, even if you did." Kaminari nodding to himself and finishing off his lecture.

"Does that mean I can go back home?" Todoroki looks back at the blond hopefully.

"Unfortunately not," Yaoyorozu was the one who answers from the table beside his. "Bakugou already called in sick today, so we need all the remaining hands just in case."

"Bakugou called in sick?" Todoroki parrots, he was suddenly missing a lot of things since he started coming late.

"He's at the dentist," Kirishima answers this time. "He got into a fight last night and lost a tooth!"

"Who would do that to Bakugou?" Todoroki felt incredulous. And envious. He maybe probably wanted to do something like that too for a long time now.

"My best bet is Deku, but he wouldn't tell me," Kirishima shrugs. "You know how he's like."

"If it was Deku, he probably wasn't using his quirk. Because if he was, Bakugou would've lost more than just one tooth." Todoroki thinks aloud, everyone knows about Deku's quirk. Nobody would want to go up against something like that, even him.

"I never thought Deku was the kind of person that got into fights though?" Kaminari ponders. "Probably Bakugou's fault, but still."

"Yeah, I wonder what that's about..." Kirishima trails off.

"Well, you can think about that while doing paperwork," Yaoyorozu stands up from her seat. "Kyou and I will go on patrol. We'll be back before sundown."

"Good luck!" Kirishima cheers.

"Be careful, you two!" Kaminari bids them goodbye.

Todoroki was about to wave them away too when his cellphone suddenly rings.

Yaoyorozu and Jirou pause to look back at him.

"Hello?" He picks it up.

"_Shoucchan?"_

Todoroki immediately covers the mouthpiece. "It's Izuku!" He whispers to them in a shout and then goes back to the phone. "Izu," he couldn't help smiling.

"_Is it okay if I meet your friends now?"_

"Now?"

"_Yeah, because your mom- as wonderful as she is, God bless her- won't stop fuzzing over me! She's treating me like I'm disabled! Not that there's anything wrong with being disabled, but I'm not!"_

"Oh," Todoroki covers the mouthpiece, and looks up to the rest of his team. "He's asking if we can meet up now."

"Well, we still have work," Yaoyorozu answers. "But we can have dinner if he wants?"

Todoroki nods and turns back to the phone, "we can have dinner after work if you want?"

"_I guess, that's fine too. Sorry for bothering you at work, Shoucchan."_

"No, it's okay." Todoroki turns to the side, trying to give himself some privacy in front of all his friends. "How are you feeling?"

"_I'm fine! I told you it's already been fixed!"_

"Even so, don't over-exert yourself."

"_Yes, Mom."_

Todoroki chuckles, "I'll see you later, and I'll pick you up so you don't have to worry about coming here."

"_No, I'll come by myself! Just tell me where,"_

"Izu, you're injured. My mom will kill me if I let you go off on your own."

"_I'll be fine! I promise! You'll see!"_

Todoroki relents with a sigh, "fine, but you you'll have to convince Mom yourself."

"_Ugh, okay..."_

"Call me if she doesn't budge."

"_Okay, bye Shoucchan! I love you!"_

"Bye, Izu. I love you too." The line gets cut off and Todoroki puts down his phone, belatedly realizing what he said. He freezes when he remembers the rest of his team heard him. He turns his head mechanically to face them. Jirou wears a cheshire smile on her face. Yaoyorozu was biting her lower lip with a sorry smile. Kirishima was covering his mouth, shoulders shaking. Kaminari looks like he was going to burst.

"Bye, Izu~ I love you too~" Shinsou mocks him with a dead tone.

"I didn't mean to say that!" Todoroki drops his head on his desk, covering his face. "It's because he said it first, so I said it back!"

"Sure," Shinsou doesn't even look at him. "You don't have to explain to us."

* * *

Midoriya stares at his phone, he's been frozen like this for the past five minutes now. He couldn't believe his husband actually said he loves him back, he was just teasing him and expecting a funny response. But Shouto had gone and done it.

"_Bye, Izu. I love you too."_

Midoriya wants to scream. But he stops himself, lest he risks making his mother-in-law worried and rushing to his aid. He doesn't want to have to explain his husband told him he loves him back, which was just embarrassing. Also, he isn't sure if Todoroki means it. It was probably just a slip of the tongue, he baited him after all. Anyway, there's really no use thinking about it. But it made him happy regardless. He'll just take what he can get.

He walks out of the room and down the stairs, looking for his mother-in-law to tell her he's meeting with his husband later. He finds her in front of the door, talking to someone outside.

"Maman, is everything okay?" Midoriya walks up to her.

"Oh! Izu-kun," Rei looks back at him in surprise. She looked scared or worried. She glances back at the person behind the door, and then back at Midoriya. She was hesitating. "Someone's here to see you, actually." She then opens the door entirely.

"Tsukauchi-san!" Midoriya greets with a grin, seeing the man behind the door. The he turns to his mother-in-law and introduces him. "This is Inspector Tsukauchi Naomasa. I work with him."

"Oh, I see..." Rei visibly relaxes.

"Sorry for bothering you on your day off," Tsukauchi gives him a nod.

"No problem! What can I help you with? You could've just called," but of course Midoriya has already figured out why he's here. He just said that so Tsukauchi is the one who makes the excuse for him to leave.

"We just received approval for the third case study, I thought you'd want to get to it as soon as you can so I came here to pick you up."

"Wow, really? That's amazing!" Midoriya then turns to his mother-in-law. "Maman, can I please go? I won't strain myself and I'll be careful!"

"But you're injured," Rei held a hand near her chest.

"It's just paperwork, not a mission. I promise!" Midoriya clasped both hands in a plea.

Rei glances back at Tsukauchi, and then at Midoriya again before finally relenting. "All right, but if anything happens you have to call Shouto."

"Yes! Thanks, Maman!" Midoriya beams, and tips on his toes to kiss her cheek. "Also, Shoucchan and I will probably have dinner outside. He wants to introduce me to his friends, so don't wait up for us, okay?"

"Oh?" Rei looks surprised for a moment, but easily accepts it. "All right, then. Just have fun."

Tsukauchi bows slightly in goodbye and leads the way to the police car. Midoriya followed without another word.

"Be careful, Izu-kun! Don't get hurt!" Rei shouts as the car pulls out the driveway.

Midoriya looks back at her and waves with a peace sign.

Then the car drives off.

The two were quiet for a while, until Tsukauchi turns a corner and they were well away from the Todoroki household. "So... how are the in-laws?"

"Wonderful," Midoriya slouches on the seat, "except for Endeavor, you know what he's like."

"But he likes you, doesn't he?"

"Likes to make my life a living hell? Yes," Midoriya heaves a deep sigh.

Tsukauchi chuckles lightly, before asking another one. "And the husband?"

"He's great, he's doing his best. I don't really have complaints." Midoriya shrugs.

Tsukauchi nods, letting a moment of silence pass them. "Have you told him anything yet?"

"Nah," Midoriya looks outside the window. "I want him to figure things out on his own first."

"Why? Wouldn't it just be easier to explain everything to him?" Tsukauchi glances at the younger man before looking back on the road.

Midoriya shakes his head. "He needs to decide for himself about some things... Besides, I think it's gonna be more fun this way." He bites on his lower lip, anticipating his husband's reaction for when he finds out. He's really happy Todoroki acknowledges Deku as a hero, and that he was his favorite. He really couldn't wait for when that time comes.

The car turns another corner and stops in front of tall metal gates. Tsukauchi shows some identification to the guards posted before they open the gates for them. Then they speed through a long and winding bridge. Very few vehicles come this way, in fact, their car is the only one currently on it. But that's to be expected, after all, they're on their way to Tartarus.

Tartarus is a prison island where the most hopeless of criminals get thrown into, all of them serving at least one life sentence. And one of them, was the third case study Tsukauchi mentioned earlier. This one was arrested by Midoriya when he came to save Endeavor after the Number One Hero fought against the strongest Noumu they ever encountered yet, and was thoroughly exhausted. This guy showed up to try and take advantage of that. If Midoriya didn't come when he did, Endeavor probably would've died. [1]

Tsukauchi parked their car as soon as they entered the premises. Midoriya boarded off and Tsukauchi handed him some papers before they started walking inside. All the guards greeted them with a bow, familiar with them since they frequent here a lot. Then they split up, Tsukauchi heading to the main offices, while Midoriya goes straight to the isolation ward underground.

Midoriya passes through a couple of security checks before he is able to see the man he was looking for. He waves with a peace sign. "Long time no see, Dabi-san."

The black-haired fire user sneers at him from the other side of the iron bars. "Well, if it isn't my favorite little brother-in-law."

Midoriya rolls his eyes at him. "I'm your only brother-in-law." He then proceeds to unlock the door and enter the cell, locking it again after doing so. He sits himself at the solitary bed, shuffling papers. "We managed to gain approval for your rehabilitation, but of course we're still on a trial basis so nothing's set in stone yet."

"I don't really care about any of that," Dabi waves him off, taking a seat on the floor in front of the hero. "Why did you marry the brat? Why didn't you tell me you were marrying the brat?"

"Because I didn't know until I was there." Midoriya sighs, setting the papers aside. "I didn't know I was marrying Shouto, I didn't even know I was getting married at all." He admits, leaning on his arms behind him. "I thought I was only getting engaged, and to Fuyumi nee-san, not Shouto. Imagine my surprise when I was presented another man at the altar."

"Why did you agree to it?" Dabi isn't looking at him anymore, eyes on the ground he was trying to scratch. "You could've just walked away."

Midoriya stares at him, the older man isn't usually this reserved. "That man... he released your mother. It was a part of a deal, not with me but with Shouto."

Dabi stops scratching, hair shadowing his eyes. "Stop getting involved with us, you don't have to."

"Well unfortunately for all of us, your father won't let me." Midoriya comments offhandedly and receives a glare for it.

"He's not my father! He never was!" Dabi suddenly seethes, steaming from his skin.

Midoriya jolts and sweat drops, but doesn't argue. "You're right, sorry."

Dabi looks away, clicking his tongue. "Do you like that brat?"

"Honestly, I didn't really like him at first." Midoriya looks down on both of his hands. "I was just curious why he never used his fire."

"And?" Dabi prods.

"And what?" Midoriya looks at him, raising both eyebrows.

"Do you know now? The reason? Did you ask him? Did he tell you?"

Midoriya shakes his head, "I haven't asked. I don't plan to."

"Why not?"

"He'll tell me if he wants to," Midoriya shrugs. "But if he doesn't tell me before we get divorced I guess I'll never know."

"Divorce?"

"I'll probably be married to Shouto only until the next hero rankings." Midoriya looks down again.

"Why?"

"I had an agreement with Endeavor to marry into the Todoroki family, but after the hero rankings I think he'll let me break it off."

"You want to?"

"No,"

"Then, why?"

"Because Shouto doesn't love me and I don't want to trap him in a relationship when he can be happily married to the person he loves."

"And he has such a person?"

"None that I know of."

"Then what's the problem?"

Midoriya raises his head and stares at the older man. "Dabi-san, how much does Shigaraki know about me?"

"Absolutely nothing," Dabi stares back at him. "All we know is that you're an All Might wannabe, that's it."

"That's good then," Midoriya looks away.

"Why? What does that have to do with the brat?"

"Absolutely nothing." Midoriya shakes his head, standing up. "It's me who has the problem."

Dabi doesn't say anything anymore, he watches the hero pick up the papers and stand up. But instead of heading for the door, Midoriya approaches him and kneels in front of him, taking one of his hands in both of his. Dabi doesn't try to pull away, the grip was too strong.

"Please wait for a little while longer, just a bit more and we can lodge your domestic abuse case against Endeavor and he'll be taken off the ranks." Midoriya stares at him like he was looking into his soul, like he knows everything. "He wouldn't even be Number Two then."

"I would so love to see the look on his face when he finds out his favored son-in-law is the one setting him up for a downfall."

"I'm not doing this because I hate him, I'm doing this in hopes of lightening your case." Midoriya frowns and squeezes his hand. "Dabi, you have twenty-two life sentences, do you think you'll ever get out of here? It doesn't matter even if you change, you will die here. And don't even think of trying to escape, I will break your knees."

"Are you trying to comfort me or threaten me? Make up your mind," Dabi finally pulls his hand away.

"I'm trying to do the right thing, I'm giving you a chance." Midoriya sets the papers down in front of him. "Read through these, note your complaints and suggestions. We'll work through them and look for a compromise. Please."

Dabi doesn't answer, but he takes the papers.

Midoriya sighs before finally standing back up, heading for the door. "In the meantime, I'll have you signed up for community service or something. It's better than rotting in here all day."

Dabi remains quiet, watching the hero exit and lock the cell.

Midoriya turns back to him and smiles with a peace sign. "I'll see you again next time, big brother-in-law."

* * *

Kaminari was the one who chose the restaurant, a traditional Japanese one in the middle distance of the train station and their office since Kirishima and Shinsou were on-call, they couldn't be too far away. They met up with Yaoyorozu and Jirou there, both of the girls choosing to go there straight since they were already outside. They sat themselves in a private table on the second floor, that's why when a police car stopped to drop Midoriya off across the street, they all saw him.

Todoroki heaves a deep breath, mentally preparing himself as he moves away from the window. "Kaminari, please don't say anything stupid. I will freeze you to death."

"What? Resorting to threats now?" Kaminari fakes offense.

Todoroki turns away from him. "You too, Shinsou."

"Why me?" Shinsou asks from where he sat at the far end of the table, but he doesn't get an answer due to Midoriya's arrival.

Todoroki rushes to greet him, kissing him on the lips without hesitation.

"Hi, I'm here." Midoriya giggles, touching his lips with the back of his hand. Both of their faces starting to color.

Todoroki wraps his arms around him, pulling him closer before he started whispering. "You were escorted by that police officer?"

"Oh, yeah... I actually came from the office," Midoriya doesn't lie, face heating up over his husband's breath on his face. He lifts a briefcase to emphasize.

"Please don't tell me you just used me as an excuse to my mother so you could go to work," Todoroki unconsciously kissed the side of his temple, taking the briefcase from him.

"Maybe," Midoriya teases, tipping on his toes to kiss his husband on the chin in return.

"How could you?" Todoroki feigns hurt, but he was smiling lazily. He was about to say more but Kaminari started a fake coughing fit. He glares at the blond but turns to the rest of the room, pushing on his husband's lower back. "Izu, these are my friends by the way."

"I know all of them!" Midoriya accidentally cuts him off, vibrating from his feet. "Yaoyorozu Momo aka Creati; Jirou Kyouka aka Earphone Jack; Kirishima Eijirou aka Red Riot; Kaminari Denki aka Chargebolt; and Shinsou Hitoshi aka Braniac. I'm so happy to meet all of you!"

"We know you too," Shinsou comments. "And we've met before."

Midoriya turns to him with the biting his lower lip to keep himself from smiling too much. "Yes! I remember! It's so nice to see you again!"

"Man, I wish I had someone who was this happy to see me all the time," Kaminari jokes and glances at Todoroki, who pointedly ignores him, pushing Midoriya into a seat.

"What would you like us to call you then?" Yaoyorozu asks as soon as they were all seated.

"Oh, I'm Mido-" he abruptly cuts himself off, turning to stare up at his husband beside him. "Should I introduce myself as a Todoroki?"

Both of Todoroki's eyebrows shoot up, they haven't really talked about this, but Midoriya did sign into his family's registry. "If you want, I don't mind."

"But if someone calls for a Todoroki, then I have to respond too and it'll get confusing if they were actually talking to you."

Todoroki shrugs, "like I said, whatever you want." He takes hold of the other's hand and kisses it, then he sets them down the table, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

"But your father might get mad at me if he finds out I don't introduce myself as a Todoroki."

"Let him," Todoroki chuckles, combing messy green locks with his fingers before setting his hand back on his husband's lower back. "Nobody cares about him."

Midoriya turns back to the rest of his husband's workmates, beaming as he made up his mind. "I'm Todoroki-Midoriya Izuku, but you can just call me Midoriya to prevent confusion."

"Nice to finally meet you then, Midoriya-san." Yaoyorozu smiled, with Jirou and Kirishima giving him a nod beside her.

Todoroki couldn't stop himself from smiling, his husband still introduced himself as a Todoroki after all the reasons he gave not to.

Kaminari glances between the couple, grinning from ear to ear. It was so hard not to be affected by the giddiness the two emitted, conscious of it or not. He's already decided to take some pictures, making a show of fiddling with his phone before angling its camera to face the couple.

"Anyway, have you guys already ordered?" Midoriya asks noticing the absence of food on the table. When Yaoyorozu shakes her head, he stands from his seat. "I'll go call the waiter then." He looks at his husband, "order for me, Shoucchan."

"Wait, I can go. Just stay here," Todoroki tries to stand up but Midoriya stops him with a hand.

"No, it's okay. I'm also going to the bathroom to wash my hands." He kisses Todoroki on the cheeks before turning away.

"I'll go with you," Todoroki holds onto his hand.

"No, I'll be back soon." Midoriya looked incredulous at him but smiling at the same time, that's when Todoroki gives up and just sighs dejectedly watching his husband walk away.

Kaminari couldn't stop snickering.

"What." It wasn't even a question, as Todoroki slides him a glare.

"Dude! You're a total goner!" Kaminari burst out, laughing as he did.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Todoroki crosses his arms, closing his eyes and refusing to look at everyone else's reactions.

"Dude, he hasn't even been here for ten minutes and you've already kissed him three times."

"And you can't get your hands off him, while making heart eyes and grinning like a lovesick idiot," Jirou added.

"If you had a tail, it would wag," Shinsou smirked at him.

"Shut up, that's not true," Todoroki huffed, his left leg bouncing impatiently.

"Right, whatever," Jirou rolled her eyes.

"We're just really happy for you, Todoroki-san." Yaoyorozu congratulated.

"Yeah! He seems like a really nice guy!" Kirishima nodded to him.

"He is, thanks," Todoroki couldn't help smiling again.

The waiter finally came and took their orders, then they sent him off and not long after Midoriya rejoined them.

"Sorry I took so long, I got a call," Midoriya whispered to his husband.

"No problem," Todoroki shakes it off. "I ordered katsudon for you."

"Thanks, you're the best." Midoriya beamed before hugging his husband's arm, resting his head on the taller man's shoulder, turning his attention to his husband's friends who all started to chat amongst themselves, mostly not about work and he did try to contribute as much as he could.

But as they received their food and started eating, everything eventually wound back to heroes and themselves.

"I'm telling you Kaminari-kun, you don't need your discs. You can just use copper coins and they will work just as efficiently while getting rid of the bulk." Midoriya explained matter-of-factly.

"Are you a genius? Because I'm an idiot, nice to meet you." Kaminari mindlessly commented, making a show of shaking hands.

"You're welcome," Midoriya awkwardly shook the blond's hand.

It took Kaminari a little while longer to gather his wits back, he held his head on both hands. "Why couldn't the support team come up with that? I mean, all this time I could've just been using coins instead of those huge-ass disks! I can't believe this." [2]

"Better late than never," Midoriya shrugs, trying to make him feel better somehow.

"Anyway, that's really good advice! Good on you, Midoriya!" Kirishima cheers.

"No problem," Midoriya gives him a nod, and watches them try to console Kaminari some more before turning to his husband. "Shoucchan, I kinda want ice cream. Please?"

"All right, I'll get you some," Todoroki instantly stands questioning everyone if any of them would like some as well, but none of them did so he goes off.

Midoriya watches his husband's back and when he turns a corner, he turns his attention back to the table, where everyone else has seemingly gone quiet all of a sudden. "So... I actually have a proposition for you guys." He lifts the briefcase and rests it down on the table. "But first, I'd like to know if there's anything you'd like to tell me? Now would be your best chance."

"Like what?" Kirishima asks cluelessly.

"I don't know, threaten me not to break your friend's heart or something?" Midoriya shrugs as he leads them on, but he still had that polite smile on his face. He just wants to make sure he didn't misunderstand a certain strain in his presence.

"If you already know what it is we're concerned about then there really is no need for any of us to voice it out anymore, is there?" Yaoyorozu folded her hands together on the table and suddenly tension was hanging in the air. It was understandable Yaoyorozu would be the protective one, she was the mother of the group after all, and she treats Todoroki like the little brother she never had.

"I assure you, Yaoyorozu-san. I mean him no harm," Midoriya made sure to voice his conviction.

"That's very disconcerting Midoriya-san, considering that you were chosen for him by his father and the fact that despite my family's connections I've come to absolutely zero information about your hero persona." Yaoyorozu narrows her eyes on him, she could very well be intimidating if she wanted to be. "My apologies for asking, but are you even truly a hero?"

Midoriya presses his lips in a tight line, struggling not to smile. This was too perfect. "While I applaud your deductions, I am concerned you aren't even going to take my position in All Might's foundation into account?"

Yaoyorozu frowns. "As far as the higher-ups are concerned, All Might is missing. And despite your good track record, your non-existent history while you were in America makes you all the more suspicious."

Midoriya straightens in his seat, losing the urge to smile. He is being accused of something potentially horrible and he should have expected it. Yaoyorozu certainly lives up to her family's name. All facts considered, he _is_ suspicious. He's just never thought about what it looks like from the outside. And what she suspects of him isn't something he could get away from with just a joke. Not with the rest of her team turning to him with questioning eyes.

Midoriya nods to himself, "you're good. Like, wow... _really good_."

While he was applauding her, Jirou, Shinsou and Kirishima slowly stood up from their seats. If Midoriya was a villain, a fight would surely break-out at this point.

But he isn't. And he tells them that much. "But there is no reason for alarm, I'm telling you I _am_ a hero."

"If Yaomomo suspects you of anything then we have the right to be concerned," Jirou was the one who answers, tense but prepared, all of them were.

Except for Kaminari, if that helped any. "Uhm, I'm sure Midoriya has a perfectly good explanation for all of this. Relax, you guys. Todoroki might come back any minute now."

"In fact, what's taking him so long?" Yaoyorozu glanced by the entrance. And Kirishima caught the hint, putting himself on stand-by near the door to guard against or protect Todoroki when he comes back.

They aren't really giving him much of a choice, he has to fess up. And Midoriya wants this to be over with before his husband comes back. "All right, fine! You got me. Kaminari, touch my finger." Midoriya points a forefinger.

"Kaminari!" Jirou calls the blond back as he approached.

"For goodness' sake, you guys! He's Todoroki's husband!" Kaminari braces himself on the table and touches his finger with just a finger as well. And as soon as they touched, green electricity sparked and blew him back to the wall.

"Kaminari!" Jirou and Shinsou were immediately helping him up.

"Oh my God! That was too strong! I'm so sorry! I was nervous!" Midoriya shot up from his seat, holding his hands in front of his mouth. "Are you okay?!"

Kaminari waves him off, "it's cool. I'm fine, just surprised."

"But that was..." Kirishima looked from Kaminari to Midoriya.

"Green electricity," Shinsou noted.

Yaoyorozu visibly swallows. "There's only one person known with that kind of quirk... and power."

"I can't believe Todoroki's luck," Jirou shakes her head.

Midoriya shrugs, feeling ridiculous. "Sorry, I thought just showing you would be faster."

Kaminari staggers, walking back to the table. "So that means... you really are-"

The question was promptly cut off by the arrival of their topic of discussion.

"What happened?" Todoroki walks around Kirishima, frowning at their positions.

"Nothing, I was just trying to make a good first impression..." Midoriya scratches his cheek, "but it kinda backfired."

Yaoyorozu sighs, letting all the tension go. "Anyway, where have you been?"

Todoroki walks slowly towards his husband, "Izu didn't give me a flavor so I just sampled some recommendations." He awkwardly sets the bowl of ice cream on the table.

Midoriya was the first one who broke out laughing.

* * *

**To be continued.**

AN: Please review!

Fic facts:  
1.) So, if you guys remember that fight, it was Miruko that came as back-up in canon. Here, it was Midoriya. xD  
2.) I really want Kaminari to get rid of those huge-ass disks, they're totally inefficient. I hope Hori has this planned for him.

— Lynx  
20190715

Please follow me on Twitter at Fate_Camiswhil  
Thank you!


End file.
